Fred
by Arel M
Summary: Para estupor general ¡HAY CAPÍTULO NUEVO! Que sí, que lo digo en serio, después de un año sin actualizar!. (en progreso, actualmente paralizado hasta nueva orden)
1. Capítulo 1

Hola!!!! 

Aquí estoy de nuevo, y como nadie me ha dado ninguna sugerencia y no tengo demasiada imaginación la historia ha terminado llamándose "Fred". Se sitúa en el verano en el que Harry, Ron y Hermione terminan quinto curso y Fred y George acaban de terminar séptimo. Es totalmente independiente de "Vacaciones de navidad", aunque en aquella (en el futuro) se mencionarán hechos de esta historia. Siento decir que Draco Malfoy no aparecerá para nada. No esperéis otra "Vacaciones de navidad" porque no tiene nada que ver, lo aviso desde ya.

Si suena de algo es de Rowling (o de Tolkien, jejeje)

Sin más, allá va el primer capítulo.

FRED

Cap. 1

Hacía más de tres meses que no había noticia de ningún ataque por parte de los mortífagos. Muchos pensaban que Voldemort se había desplazado al sur de Italia para buscar aliados donde era bien sabido que un nutrido grupo de sus partidarios masacraban indiscriminadamente a los aurores, magos y muggles que se les cruzaban por delante. Pero esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la búsqueda de poder del Señor Tenebroso. Tampoco tiene que ver con los métodos de espionaje de los aurores que se oponían a él. Esta es la historia de Fred Weasley y de lo que ocurrió en su vida cuando terminó su séptimo año en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. 

Fred estaba concentrado intentando hacer un castillo de naipes explosivos cuando su madre entró en la cocina.

- ¡No hagas eso en la mesa, no quiero que se vuelva a prender fuego!

- ¡Esque me aburro! – protestó Fred – ¡Si me dejases subir a ver a George...!

- ¡Ni hablar! – dijo su madre tajantemente. 

George estaba aislado del resto de la familia por culpa de una enfermedad vírica, y la experiencia le había enseñado que Fred enfernaría también antes de que terminase la semana. Para intentar evitarlo (aunque era imposible cuando se trataba de los gemelos porque siempre enfermaban con pocos dias de diferencia) había recluido a George en su habitación y Fred, que ahora compartía cuarto con Ron, tenía prohibido visitarle. La señora Weasley ya había pillado a su hijo unas cuantas veces intentando visitar a su hermano así que ahora prefería tenerlo a la vista en todo momento. 

El problema era que Fred estaba enfurruñado y de un humor inaguantable. George no estaba más amable, por cierto. Todo el día encerrado en su cuarto sin ver a nadie tampoco era agradable y tanto el uno como el otro echaban de menos a su gemelo. 

- ¿Por qué no sales un rato con Ron y Ginny? Así te distraerás – sugirió su madre. Fred la miró con malhumor.

- Sí, vente con nosotros Fred – dijo Ginny entrando por la puerta y sentándose a su lado-. Hemos quedado con Harry y Hermione, vamos a ver cine. 

Si Ginny no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de la excursión se debía en parte a que Hermione iría con ellos. Aunque se habían hecho muy amigas en el último año Hermione había cambiado mucho y había atraído la atención de Harry. La chica no parecía hacerle mucho caso, ni a él ni a Ron, y a pesar de que ambos se pasaban el tiempo compitiendo entre ellos para llamar su atención, ella no dejaba de tratarlos como amigos. Fred suponía que aún estaba colgada de Viktor Krum. Habían pasado juntos las vacaciones en Bulgaria el año anterior y seguían manteniendo correspondencia aunque ese año Hermione se había quedado en casa a pasar el verano.

Ginny no debía sentirse muy bien viendo como Harry babeaba por otra chica y tampoco debian hacerle mucho caso, los chicos por estar centrandos en Hermione y ella por verse acaparada por éstos. Fred vió la cara de fastidio de su hermana y decidió ir con ellos aunque sólo fuera para que Ginny no se sintiese tan sola. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

Habían quedado en encontrarse en el Caldero Chorreante, pero Ginny anunció que iría sola a casa de Hermione tres horas antes de la hora prevista. Fred miró extrañado a su hermana.

- Pero si la vamos a ver después, ¿qué más te dá venir con nosotros?

Pero Ginny sólo dijo que tenía que hablar con ella en privado y desapareció por la chimenea. 

Fred consideraba un poco rara la amistad que su hermana mantenía con Hermione dado el interés que le demostraba Harry. Lo lógico hubiera sido que no quisiera verla ni en pintura, pero desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones no hacían más que quedar las dos para salir juntas dejando un poco de lado a los chicos. A Ron le molestaba este comportamiento. Pensaba que algo tramaban y no paraba de interrogar a su hermana sobre esas salidas, pero ella no decía una palabra y cada vez que salía el tema guardaba un obstinado silencio. 

Ginny había cambiado mucho en ese último año; no sólo era que estubiera más alta y hubiera empezado a cambiar su manera de vestir, sino que se había vuelto un poco arisca. Se molestaba con mucha rapidez y permanecía horas enteras encerrada en su cuarto dedicada quién sabía a que actividades. Su actitud parecía ser casi de constante cabreo y la familia había resuelto andar de puntillas a su alrededor para no molestarla. "Es la edad", decía su madre aparentando tranquilidad, pero la vigilaba más de cerca que de costumbre y las dos tenían unas peleas tremendas por cualquier cosa. 

Fred no creía que esta actitud se debiese sólo a la edad. Pensaba, quizás acertadamente, que el causante podría ser una vez más el "tema Harry Potter", porque que el chico del que estaba enamorada desde hacía tantos años no tuviera ojos más que para su amiga era muy duro. Él lo sabía muy bien, el tema le tocaba muy de cerca. Siempre se había sentido atraído por Angelina y le había parecido algo mutuo, pero ella por algún motivo desconocido había elegido salir con George. Fred no podía estar celoso de su hermano gemelo, pero no dejaba de preguntarse porqué Angelina no lo escogió a él, ¡si eran exactamente iguales!. Había llegado a la conclusión, junto con George, de que simplemente lo habría hechado a suertes. "Bueno, felicidades George, me alegro mucho por ti" . Era cierto, a su hermano también le había gustado la chica desde el primer momento y Fred sabía que serían muy felices juntos.

A las cinco en punto Fred y Ron se encontraban en el Caldero Chorreante esperando a los demás. El primero en llegar, entrando por la puerta cuando aún se sacudían el hollín de la chimenea, fue Harry. En cuanto llegó junto a ellos se acercó rápidamente y antes de saludar siquiera preguntó:

- ¿Aún no ha llegado Hermione?

Fred sonrió al ver el nerviosismo del muchacho. Era evidente que, como Ron, se había puesto sus mejores galas para recibir a la chica que no veían desde hacía dos semanas. Su hermano negó con la cabeza y Fred no pudo reprimirse de agregar:

- Ginny y ella vienen en metro.

Lo dijo con malicia para dejarle claro que su hermana venía con ellos y que aunque Harry ya lo sabía no había preguntado por ella al no verla.

Harry no lo captó, pero mientras se dirigían hacia una mesa y se sentaban dijo:

- ¡Vaya! Han quedado otra vez – parecía un poco mosqueado, Hermione les había estado dando esquinazo a los dos desde antes de terminar el curso pero sí que tenía tiempo de quedar con Ginny - ¿qué se traerán esas dos entre manos?

- Ni idea – dijo Ron, compartiendo el sentimiento de su amigo -, pero a mi hermana no le preguntes, no suelta prenda.

- Ahí están – dijo Fred mirando hacia la puerta. En efecto, dos chicas acababan de entrar en el local riéndose por cualquier tontería y aunque por un momento Fred pensó que se había equivocado de personas se dio cuenta de que no era ningún error.

Ginny, que había salido de su casa con un vestido muy sencillito lucía ahora con atrevimiento unos ajustadísimos vaqueros y un reducido top castaño con unos largos flecos que le caían sobre el desnudo estómago. Llevaba la abundante melena cobriza partida en dos coletas recogidas con cintas de ante a la altura de los hombros. Un brazalete plateado relucía encima de su codo derecho y calzaba una botas castañas de cowboy. Gracias a la ropa y al maquillaje Ginny parecía medio india y muy, muy poco tímida.

Hermione no era más discreta que su hermana. Sus vaqueros no tenían nada que envidiar a los de la pelirroja, pero éstos estaban descoloridos por zonas. Lucía un top blanco ajustadísimo que resaltaba mucho su bonito bronceado y dejaba al descubierto buena parte de su espalda. Su cabello, a pesar de estar tan enmarañado como de costumbre, aparecía plagado de marcados rizos y algunos mechones permanecían recogidos con pequeños pasadores blancos para despejarle el rostro. Multitud de pulseras de plata brillaban en sus muñecas y de sus orejas pendían unos grandes aros. Su maquillaje era mucho más evidente que el de Ginny, y Fred, al mirarlas a ambas, no sabía decir cuál de las dos estaba más despampanante. 

Ninguno de los chicos abrió la boca hasta que llegaron a su mesa y se sentaron. 

- Hola chicos.

Fred, divertido, silvó de admiración y dijo:

- ¡Estáis increíbles!, con que conversaciones privadas, ¿eh Ginny? 

Harry saludó con un tímido "hola", Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hermione mientras se ponía rojo mirándola y cuando oyó el nombre de su hermana pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de que estaba allí. La miró de arriba abajo y se pusó más rojo todavía,

- Si tu madre te vé así le dá un ataque – le reprochó. Le había encantado el modelito de Hermione, pero su hermana era otro tema.

- Por eso me cambié en casa de Herm – dijo ésta con toda tranquilidad. 

Fred observó que no se sentía nada incómoda con su nuevo aspecto y dedujo que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. "Vaya, la niña de la casa se está volviendo rebelde". No pudo evitar sonreir con orgullo. 

Mientras el camarero tomaba nota de sus bebidas Fred se fijó en Harry: miraba confundido primero a Ginny y después a Hermione. Parecía que el pobre acababa de darse cuenta de que la pequeña pelirroja ya no era tan pequeña. Tenía que reconocer que a él también le había sorprendido un poco, y se sorprendió más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya no se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba con Harry o él la miraba. En realidad parecía tan indiferente como Hermione, y ambas se dedicaban a charlar con los chicos despreocupadamente como si las reacciones de éstos (que prácticamente babeaban sobre la mesa) fueran de lo más corrientes. 

Después de terminar sus bebidas entraron en el Callejón Diagón para cambiar dinero en Gringotts ya que necesitaban dinero muggle para ir al cine. Aunque Fred y Ron se sintieron muy perdidos con ese tipo de dinero en las manos Ginny parecía manejarse muy bien con él y Fred se preguntó qué diablos habían estado haciendo esas dos por ahí cuando salían juntas. 

Fue mas evidente aún que su hermana estaba muy familiarizada con el mundo muggle cuando llegó la hora de subir al metro. Era la primera vez que Ron y Fred montaban en uno y Ron lo hizo con bastante recelo y no se sintió seguro hasta que llegaron a su parada y salieron a la calle. Fred en cambio disfrutaba como un chiquillo con todo; con el ruido del metro, con la voz de megafonía que anunciaba la siguiente parada, con la gente que subía o bajaba... Intentaba mirar por la ventanilla para ver por dónde pasaban, pero evidentemente sólo se podía ver oscuridad hasta que llegaban al siguiente andén. A cada cosa que descubría decía en voz demasiado alta:

- ¡Mira eso! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Y la gente se volvía a mirarlos mientras el grupo estallaba en nuevas risas.

En la puerta del cine se detuvieron a mirar la cartelera. Ron señaló con disgusto un cartel en el que se veía a una pareja muy acaramelada y anunció:

- ¡Yo no voy a entrar a ver nada así!

Harry observó el cartel. Evidentemente se trataba de una película romántica y dijo, para evitar discursiones:

- No podemos verla, es para mayores de 18 años – miró a Ginny de soslayo. Seguramente creía que ellos eran muy maduros para ver una película calificada 

para adultos pero que Ginny era aún demasiado joven. Hermione y ella se echaron a reir.

- La vimos la semana pasada – anunció la pelirroja – y no volveríamos a verla aunque nos pagasen.

- Es malísima – explicó Hermione – y un dramón de cuidado. Se supone que teníamos que haber gastado un montón de keenex pero no pudimos parar de reír el tiempo suficiente para ponernos a llorar.

- ¿Pero no se supone que a las chicas os gustan esas cosas? – preguntó Fred – ya sabéis, poneros melodramáticas y tiraros de los pelos mientras decís "¡porqué, por Dios, por qué tiene que pasar esto!"

Como esto lo gritó con una voz aguda y chillona mientras se tiraba del pelo con teatralidad mucha gente se volvió a mirarlos.

- Alguna habrá, pero no a todas. A mí desde luego no me gusta – dijo Ginny riéndose. 

- Además, esa película no tenía ningún sentido – dijo Hermione – Sólo estuvimos a punto de ponernos a llorar al final, cuando vimos que nos habíamos gastado el dinero para ver esa porquería.

- Y que habíamos perdido dos horas de nuestra vida – añadió Ginny, y suspiró con exagerado dramatismo – ¡y nunca podremos recuperarlas!

Al final decidieron ver una comedia que Hermione había oído comentar que era muy buena. Se pusieron a la cola para comprar las entradas en la taquilla y Fred revolvió sus bolsillos muy nervioso en busca del dinero.

- Harry, ayúdame, a ver ¿qué es lo que tengo que dar? – peguntó mirando los billetes y monedas con exasperación. Oyó risitas detrás suyo y se giró para ver a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban divertidas. Les lanzó su mejor sonrisa y dijo: - es que no soy de aquí. 

Algunas asintieron tapándose la boca con una mano para que no las viera reirse o se giraron ruborizadas, pero una de ellas le devolvió la sonrisa. Y una sonrisa muy bonita, por cierto. Fred tuvo el impulso de hablar con ella, pero justo en ese momento llegó su turno para comprar las entradas y se lió tanto con el dinero que el taquillero le devolvió que se olvidó de la chica hasta que entraron en el recinto y fueron a comprar palomitas y chucherías.

Ron estuvo un buen rato tratando de decidir qué era lo que quería probar. Las golosinas muggles no tenían nada que ver con las que estaba acostumbrado y todas parecía muy apetecibles. Fred compró un buen montón de chocolatinas, todas distintas, y se puso a meterle prisa a Ron mientras los demás se alejaban un poco del mostrador con su carga. 

- ¡Venga, Ron, que no tenemos todo el día, venga, venga, va, venga, va, venga!

- ¡Ay, ya deja de agobiarme!

Fred se apoyó con un codo en el mostrador y vió que el grupo de chicas de las taquillas estaba a punto de ser atendido por el dependiente de al lado. La chica que le había sonreído estaba ahí, con sus amigas, que serían unas nueve o así y todas parecían muy animadas menos ella. 

- Verás como al final te gusta la película – le decía una rubia que, en opinión de Fred, iba pintada como una... esto... puerta. 

- Sí, ya, claro – decía la chica con resignación. Desvió la mirada de su amiga y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Fred. 

- Ronnie, tú tranquilo, no tengas prisa ¿eh?, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras – barbotó Fred sin poder apartar la mirada de tan interesante vista.

La chica tenía unos grandes ojos verdes que parecían de terciopelo y el pelo castaño claro recogido hacia arriba le dejaba la nuca despejada y evidenciaba un cuello largo y elegante. Unos rizos rebeldes se habían escapado de su peinado, o los había dejado escapar ella para enmarcar su cara que parecía de niña. Tenía los pómulos un poco pronunciados y sus labios parecían de fresa. 

Fred no pudo dejar de advertir (porque no estaba ciego) que tenía unas preciosas y largas piernas que parecían aún más largas gracias a la escasez de tela de su falda negra. Llevaba una especie de brillante camiseta ancha de color rojo vivo que le caía de un hombro como al descuido dejándolo al descubierto. El conjuntito lo remataban unas sandalias negras de tacón alto que la acercaban peligrosamente a la altura del pelirrojo. 

Sin previo aviso (lo que no le hubiera venido nada mal para prepararse) ella le sonrió de nuevo enseñado su casi perfecta dentadura. Fred le devolvió una sonrisa embobada, y se iba a acercar para hablarle cuando Ron le pegó en el hombro y le dijo:

- Eh, que llevo media hora llamándote. Ya he terminado, venga vámonos. 

Fred miró a su hermano irritado y se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Se había perdido entre el grupo de amigas, y Fred no se sentía tan valiente para abordarlas a todas a la vez (¡eran nada menos que nueve, no podía con tantas!)

Se reunieron con los demás en la puerta de su sala. Fred no dejaba de mirar al grupo de chicas para ver si podía verla de nuevo, pero el grupo se alejó del mostrador y se dirigió hacia la puerta de otra sala más alejada. Fred no podía verla, y casi se resignó a esperar a que terminase la película para intentar abordarla cuando ella se separó del grupo y se dirigió con paso resuelto de vuelta al mostrador. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Fred y éste interpretó la mirada.

- Creo que voy a comprar algo más – dijo a los otros sin mirarlos -, esto me parece poco.

Como llevaba los bolsillos llenos de chocolatinas los demás le miraron como si estuviera loco. 

- Yo diría que entre todos tenemos suficiente – dijo Ron, picado porque antes le había metido prisa. Pero Fred no le escuchó, fue hasta la cola del mostrador y se puso al lado de la chica como el que no quiere la cosa.

- Hola – dijo. Y se quedó callado sin saber qué más decir rogando no haberse puesto colorado.

- Hola – dijo ella, divertida porque se mostrara tan cortado, pero la muy borde no dijo nada más y se limitó a mirarlo sonriente. 

- Esto... ¿y qué película vas a ver? – preguntó él sintiéndose como un estúpido.

Ella señaló un cartel por toda respuesta. Fred se dio cuenta que era la película que habían criticado antes Ginny y Hermione.

- Me han dicho que no es muy buena que digamos – le dijo. La chica suspiró.

- Me lo temía, pero mis amigas están desesperadas por verla. 

Se encogió de hombros y Fred se quedó embobado mirándola. Olía muy, muy bien, a uno de esos perfumes que no son precisamente baratos, habría dicho su madre. 

- Bueno, ¿y tú cual vas a ver? – preguntó ella porque veía que él había perdido el hilo.

- Una comedia, parece – dijo él con desgana. Hubiera ido encantado a ver el dramón con ella. 

Avanzaron un poco en la cola, estaban a poca distancia ya del mostrador y les tocaría pedir en cualquier momento. Fred no quería comprar nada más, pero tampoco quería marcharse. Se le ocurrió una idea y dijo: 

- ¿Cuál hubieras elegido?

La chica volvió a sonreir, pero ¿en algún momento había dejado de hacerlo?

- Me hubiera gustado poder convencer a mis amigas... o a alguien... de ver El señor de los anillos. – contestó. Fred alzó una ceja intrigado.

- ¿Y esa de qué va? 

- ¡Estás de broma! – dijo ella riendo sorprendida.

- No – dijo Fred, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Había metido la pata, lo sabía, seguramente era una de esas cosas que todo muggle sabe y que él ignoraba.

- Bueno, pues es una película de guerras, elfos, magia y todo eso – contestó.

A Fred le sonó interesante. No sabía que los elfos actuasen y miró el cartel de la película a la que se refería. Allí no se veía ningún elfo, pero parecía tener una pinta más entretenida que la comedia que se disponían a ver. Echó una mirada a su grupo. Hermione y Ginny se habían fijado claramente en que él había estado hablando con la chica pero Harry y Ron no se habían enterado de nada y estaban a lo suyo, hablando un poco alejados de las chicas.

Les tocó volver a avanzar en la cola. Fred se dio cuenta de que sólo había una persona entre ellos y el mostrador. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica.

- ¿Te gustaría verla ahora? En vez de ver la de tus amigas, me refiero – dijo, un poco nervioso. La chica alzó las cejas sorprendida, miró a sus amigas y de nuevo a Fred. No tardó demasiado en decidirse.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó. Fred sintió deseos de echarse a reír.

- Bueno, tenemos que ir hacia la puerta de la sala con toda naturalidad – dijo en tono conspirador, bajando la voz como si contase secretos militares.

- Muy bien – dijo ella imitando su tono – Vamos allá entonces. 

- ¿No querías comprar algo? –preguntó Fred al recordar que si estaban a la cola era por algo. Ella le envió otra de sus sonrisas y se sonrojó un poco.

- En realidad no, era para ver si te decidías a hablar conmigo.

Fred se quedó perplejo. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle "¿y si no lo hubiera hecho?" para ver qué contestaba, pero decidió que era mejor ponerse en marcha antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que se proponían hacer. 

Abandonaron la cola con mucho sigilo. En realidad demasiado; resultaba sospechoso. Una de las amigas de ella se dió cuenta de que había salido de la cola y al verla dirigirse hacia otra sala la llamó creyendo que se había equivocado.

- ¡July!, ¡hey, July, estamos aquí!

July no se giró, fingiendo no haber oído a su amiga y tanto ella como Fred apresuraron el paso. Pudieron oir la voz de Ron a sus espaldas.

- ¡Pero Fred, ¿adónde vas?!

Fred tampoco se giró y dijo casi sin mover los labios:

- Creo que sospechan algo.

July soltó una risita y dijo:

- Tú haz como si no los oyeras, hay que aparentar naturalidad.

Fred la miró divertido, le cogió una mano y echaron a correr sin disimulo alguno hacia el interior de la sala oscura. 

Se acomodaron en las primeras butacas que intuyeron que estaban vacías.

- ¡Misión cumplida! – dijo Fred desplomándose en su asiento.

Por suerte se habían sentado antes de que apareciese el acomodador con la linterna en la mano, porque si les hubiera pedido las entradas no habrían sabido qué decir, tenían entradas distintas a las de esa película. 

- Así que te llamas Fred – dijo July a su lado. A Fred no le gustó no poder verla por lo oscuro que estaba, pero como no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello del cine no preguntó por qué no encendían las luces.

- Y tú eres July, ¿no?

- Julianne – contestó ella casi a regañadientes -, pero preferiría que no me llamases July, me suena tan a pija...

- Muy bien, Julianne, ¿o cómo prefieres que te llame? Juls, Anne, Cariño, Cielo, Bombón...

Ella volvió a reír. A Fred le gustaba esa risa, sonaba muy profunda y muy sincera, y ella tenía voz de caramelo, se diría en lugar de hablar ronroneaba. O a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas y en realidad hablaba como una verdulera.

- Juls está bien.... por ahora. – contestó Juls.

Ya no pudieron hablar mucho más porque empezaba la película, pero casi los hecharon del cine porque Fred no paraba de protestar entre risas.

- Ese Gandalf es un farsante, eso no se puede hacer. ¿Y su varita, eh? ¿Dónde está su varita? Y esos elfos... por favor... Los elfos no miden 1'80 y son modelos profesionales, no me figuro yo a ese Legolas cocinando o limpiando chimeneas.

Juls no podía parar de reírse y trataba de taparle la boca con la mano para que los espectadores no decidieran lincharlos por sus comentarios. Un espectador se giró en una ocasión y le dijo con ira:

- Tío, eres un incluto, así es como lo escribió Tolkien, ¡no sabes de lo que hablas!

- Quien no sabe de lo que habla es el Tolkien ese, cualquiera diría que se lo ha inventado todo – replicó Fred. Juls no podía más, parecía que estaba a punto de caerse de la butaca de la risa. Al finalizar la película le dolían los costados y parecía un poco enfadada con Fred.

- ¡Casi nos matan! – le recriminaba mientras salían de la sala.

- Vamos no exageres.

- Claro, como a tí no te ha dado la botella de agua... 

- Estaba medio vacía...

- ¡Pero es que era de dos litros, Fred!

Fred se rió y la acercó para mirarle entre el pelo, donde decía que le había dado la botella.

- A ver... 

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Piojos, liendres, ya sabes...

Juls se rió a pesar suyo.

- No veo sangre ni nada de eso – concluyó Fred con una sonrisa, tocándole los rizos, que eran más suaves de lo que esperaba. – Creo que lo que tienes es cuento.

- Idiota – dijo Juls riéndose y separándose de él para mirarle. 

Estaban muy cerca y ella era preciosa. Y por algún extraño motivo parecía que él le gustaba. "Al diablo" pensó Fred en un arrebato de inspiración,"Voy a arriesgarme... Voy a besarla, y si quiere luego que me dé una bofetada, pero tengo que intentarlo"

Le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo un poco más. Ella no se resistió lo más mínimo, de echo hasta le sonrió un poco nerviosa. Fred, animado, bajó la cabeza para besarla....

... y en ese momento una mano de uñas rosas tapó la boca de Juls interponiéndose entre sus labios.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola!!!

Mucho tiempo hace que no actualizaba, eh? Es que no me terminaba de gustar como quedaba... y sigue sin gustarme, pero bueno, como veo que no voy a poder hacer nada mejor lo publico y ya está.

Contestaciones a los reviews:

****

Lizbeth , Hola!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, espero que el próximo capítulo no se me atragante como me ha ocurrido con éste, besitos.

****

Tokayo, gracias, gracias, una exageración pero se agradece de todas maneras. Pues te aviso, te anuncio que Hermione no se va a juntar con nadie en este fic. Es el fic predecesor de Vacaciones de Navidad (publicidad, publicidad) y no me apetece que Herm tenga una relación anterior a aquella. De Ron no digo nada, aún no lo he decidido, por lo pronto esto se centrará en Fred y en Harry y Ginny. Además, no me gusta la pareja R/Hr así que nunca escribiría algo así (igula que nunca escribiría un D/G) Besitos.

**Star Ariala****,** huy, tú por estos lares!!! Sí, ya sé que por algunos de vosotros no terminaría nunca de escribir Vacaciones (por cierto, esto es la "precuela" y también sucede en vacaciones!!! Será obsesión que tengo???) A favor del otro este no podré actualizarlo tan seguido (no querréis que muera pegada al teclado, no?) Besitos mil.

**DarkHermG****,** mmm, am í no me convence, no me sale hacer a Fred!!! Tendría que ser más payaso y no consigo hacerlo, cachis!!! Bueno, aunque suene tonto, me cae mejor que George!!! En serio, a parte de que el nombre me gusta más en los libros Fred siempre habla más que George y hace los comentarios más estúpidos (o esa es la impresión que tengo) pero no me gustaba eso de jugar con los dos a la vez así que el pobre George tiene una conveniente enfermedad que le mantendrá recluído unos cuantos capítulos, jejeje. Creo que he abusado de tu paciencia, a que sí? Jejeje, pero no te quejarás que Vacaciones lo actualizo bastante seguido (autopromoción!!!) Besines.

****

mar , la continúo.

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, y también a los que me han dejado review (incluída la Persona Invisible Del Review Perdido, parece que lo dejaste en periodo en el que la página no funcionaba y aunque lo contabiliza me es imposible leerlo, siento no poder responderte)

FRED

Cap. 2

"Al diablo" pensó Fred en un arrebato de inspiración,"Voy a arriesgarme... Voy a besarla, y si quiere luego que me dé una bofetada, pero tengo que intentarlo"

Le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo un poco más. Ella no se resistió lo más mínimo, de echo hasta le sonrió un poco nerviosa. Fred, animado, bajó la cabeza para besarla....

... y en ese momento una mano de uñas rosas tapó la boca de Juls interponiéndose entre sus labios.

- De eso nada, July – dijo la rubia que era su amiga. Que se suponía que era su amiga, pensó él con rabia. 

Con un par de hábiles empujones logró que se separasen y se puso en medio de los dos. 

- No voy a dejar que te líes con cualquiera – informó a Juls, que pasaba rápidamente de la sorpresa inicial a la irritación, pero la rubia no se percataba de eso o si lo hacía no le importaba demasiado – Hace menos de un mes estabas con Bob y no sería yo una buena amiga si...

- Janet, hace más de tres meses que Bob y yo lo dejamos – dijo Juls con enfado. A Fred el tono le sonó a "aprovecha para correr", pero Janet no tenía que ser muy despierta porque no se dió cuenta. 

- Pero aún así, ¿Cuánto hace qué conoces a éste? ¡Y eso de dejarnos plantadas!

Fred sintió que sobraba, porque no sabía qué decir. Miró a su alrededor y vió que el resto del grupo de amigas se acercaba peligrosamente con pinta de no estar precisamente encantadas de la vida, al parecer habían estado esperando cerca del baño a que terminase su película, que había sido más larga de lo que él había supuesto. Fuera del cine, en la calle, reconoció el pelo rojo de Ron y echó una mirada a Juls. Esta se volvió a él y dijo:

- Fred, ¿me perdonas? Tengo que hacer una matanza. 

El le sonrió para darle ánimos y le dijo que esperaría fuera. Salió lo más rápido que pudo para que las amigas no le pìllaran por banda. Sabía que era un cobarde, ¡pero es que eran muchas!

Afuera esperaban Ron y los demás.

- Pero tío, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Ron irritado, pero las chicas, más prácticas, fueron directas a la cuestión:

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- ¿Volverás a verla?

Fred echó una mirada tristona al interior del recinto donde Juls discutía con la rubia y, al parecer, también con todas las demás. 

- Pues no lo sé aún – dijo, en respuesta a las dos preguntas. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos y se dio cuenta de que Harry parecía enfadado -¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿A mí? – casi gritó Harry – No me pasa nada. Nada de nada.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – suspiró Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco. Fred se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione hacían esfuerzos para no sonreir.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó Fred perplejo. Harry se volvió hacia Ron:

- Anda, cuéntale. Cuéntale a él lo que ha hecho tu hermana, a ver qué dice.

Ron le miró con exasperación.

- Vale, vale. Pues resulta que cuando acabó nuestra película las chicas fueron al servicio y al salir un chico se puso a hablar con Ginny. – explicó Ron. Fred esperó el resto de la historia, pero parecía que eso era todo. Harry le miraba con cara de "ahora dile algo a tu hermana" pero no terminó de comprenderlo.

- Eeee... Bueno, bien, me alegro mucho. – acabó contestando desconcertado. Harry obviamente no esperaba esta reacción.

- ¿Pero tú lo ves normal? ¡Ese tío tendría por lo menos 25 años...!

- 20 – dijo Ginny casi con cansancio.

- ¡Parecía más mayor! – dijo el chico moreno fulminando a la chica con la mirada - Y le dio su teléfono ¡y ella lo cogió! Lo tiene aún en el bolsillo. – lo dijo como si Fred necesitase registrarle los bolsillos para convencerse de su culpabilidad. Supuso que Harry esperaba que él reprendiese a su hermana, así que se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

- Chica mala, chica mala – apuntándola con un dedo muy serio. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Harry y dijo- ¿Contento?

Hermione y Ron se reían por lo bajo, pero Ginny no se molestó en disimular y soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Pero Fred! – dijo Harry incrédulo, se volvió a mirar a Ginny y le dijo a Fred, como ni necesitaba que le informasen - ¡Tiene 15 años!

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que es mayorcita – dijo Fred con un exagerado suspiro mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas de su hermana como haría una abuela.

- Pero... pero...- arguyó Harry con eficacia – Ese tío tenía 25 años y...

- 20 – volvió a decir Ginny empezando a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Lo que sea! ¿Qué hacía ese tío intentando ligar con una cría?

- Probar suerte – dijo Ginny cortante. Eso de "cría" le había molestado mucho. 

- Pues creerá que la ha tenido, porque estabas muy acaramelada con él – le rerpochó él.

- No estaba acaramelada. Solo estaba siendo amable – contestó Ginny con los dientes apretados.

- Vaya amabilidad la tuya, ¡un poco más y te tiras a sus brazos! 

- ¡Tú que sabrás! – chilló ella.

- Bueno, tiene que haberte gustado mucho, aún tienes su teléfono.

Parecía que el numerito apuntado en un papel apresuradamente era una ofensa para él, ¿o la ofensa era que aún siguiera en el bolsillo de la chica?

- ¿Querrías que lo tirase? – dijo Ginny sacándolo y blandiéndolo ante sus ojos - No voy a llamarle.- declaró, pero Harry no se conformaba:

- Si no fueras a hacerlo no lo habrías cogido en primer lugar. – dijo con furia.

- No quería que creyera que era una borde, no creo que piense que voy a llamarle.

- ¿Qué no? ¡A saber lo que ha pensado de ti! – dijo Harry rojo de ira – Claro, con esa ropa ¿qué iba a pensar? Si vas vestida como una...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Ginny le dio una ostia muy bien dada que le hizo tambalearse. 

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Harry Potter! – gritó ella, roja de rabia. 

Los dos pelirrojos y Hermione estaban mudos, demasiado sorprendidos por el comportamiento de ambos. La cola de gente que esperaba para comprar su entrada frente a la taquilla los miraba sin ningún disimulo, algunos hasta aplaudieron a Ginny por su reacción (sobre todo las chicas jóvenes, los chicos que las acompañaban le silvaron a modo de apoyo), pero ella estaba demasiado furiosa para saludar a su público. Harry se llevó una mano a la mejilla afectada y abrió la boca para replicar, algo más aplacado después de la demostración de la pérdida de paciencia de la chica, pero Ginny no lo dejó hablar.

- Mira, no sé quién te has creído que eres, pero ni eres mi hermano, ni mi novio ni nada por el estilo. No eres quién para reprocharme nada y lo que haga no es asunto tuyo. No te debo ninguna explicación, así que ¡¡¡OLVÍDAME, ¿QUIERES?!!!

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó furiosa de él seguida por Hermione, que aún estaba demasiado alucinada para decir nada, pero que envió una mirada de reproche a Harry para darle a entender que se había pasado mucho.

Ron y Fred miraron a Harry, que observó atónito cómo la pelirroja se alejaba a grandes pasos. Se giró a mirarlo una vez, enviándole una mirada de odio por encima del hombro con los ojos entrecerrados. Con el movimiento una de las coletas quedó a su espalda y Harry observó cómo el pelo cobrizo rebotaba contra sus caderas con cada paso que daba. 

Fred dedujo que Ron no acababa de creer lo que acababa de pasar por su inmediato comentario:

- No me acabo de creer lo que acaba de pasar .

Miró a Harry con cara de "pero tío...", pero éste no se atrevía mirarle. Parecía reconocer que tal vez había llegado muy lejos.

- Bueno, como vienes esta noche a dormir a casa podéis hacer las paces – dijo Ron, aunque por su tono no parecía tener muchas esperanzas de que eso sucediera. En realidad tenía que haber dicho "podrás disculparte con ella" pero no creyó que Harry fuese a aceptar ese comentario. 

Fred tuvo un rapto de inspiración al darse cuenta de que si Ginny sabía que él estaría en la Madriguera esa noche ella dormiría en casa de Hermione para evitar verle. Sabía que eso sería lo mejor, no creyó que a su hermana se le fuera a pasar tan rápido el enfado. Todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que Harry había estado a punto de decir, y Fred pensaba que su deber de hermano mayor era ajustar cuentas con él por haber estado a punto de insultarla, pero al mirarle (mirando la calle vacía con una expresión triste) le dio lástima y decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Después de todo, que le hubiera pegado una chica era bastante humillante. 

Con todo el jaleo Fred había estado a punto de olvidarse de Juls, pero solo a punto. Miró hacia el interior del cine y vió que aún estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con ese grupo de hienas. Decidió que ya tenía bastante.

- Marcháos a casa – dijo a Ron – Yo iré cuando pueda. 

Ron no replicó y Harry y él se despidieron para salir detrás de las chicas. Fred se enteró más tarde de que, aunque se reunieron en el metro, Ginny y Harry no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el viaje y Ginny terminó marchándose a casa de Hermione como él había supuesto.

A Fred no le importaba tener que volver solo a la Madriguera. Había aprovado el examen que le capacitaba para desaparecerse aunque esta habilidad no le había valido de mucho a la hora de intentar visitar a George pues su madre habia puesto un hechizo en toda la casa que impedía utilizarla.

Abrió la puerta del cine y habló brevemente con el hombre apostado en la puerta que se encargaba de recoger las entradas. Al parecer habían llamado la atención a las chicas porque no podían estar más tiempo dentro del cine, iban a empezar las siguientes sesiones, pero ellas no habían hecho el menor caso de la petición de abandonar el recinto. 

Fred entró con decisión en el cine y fue directo al grupo de ruidosas muchachas. Algunas se le quedaron mirando sorprendidas cuando le vieron allí pero él las ignoró a todas y fue hasta el centro, donde estaba Juls, la cogió de la muñeca y con una sonrisa a sus compañeras la sacó de allí. Juls se quedó perpleja por el rescate, lo mismo que sus amigas que no intentaron detenerlos. Al salir a la calle Fred dijo:

- ¿Y qué tal si nos vamos a cenar? – como al descuido. Juls le miró divertida y contestó:

- Conozco un sitio estupendo.

Así que se alejaron del cine multisalas en dirección al coche de la chica. 

- ¿A tus amigas no les importará que las dejemos solas? – preguntó Fred con inocencia. Juls sonrió con malicia.

- Oh, seguramente pondrán el grito en el cielo; vinimos en dos coches y yo llevaba uno.

- ¿Y no te dá pena dejarlas tiradas?

- Se me pasará en cuanto comamos algo, te lo aseguro.

Fred se rió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante. Al sentarse Juls tras el volante el chico tuvo una buena panorámica de sus piernas y se puso colorado. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Cerró la puerta del coche con fuerza y miró a Fred. Antes de que él pudiera hacer nada Juls se inclinó sobre él, muy cerca de sus labios y se echó hacia atrás riéndose de la cara que había puesto. Fred entendió por qué lo había echo cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Se sonrojó aún más.

- ¿Sabes que estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas? – dijo ella haciéndole enrojecer todavía más. Por una vez Fred no tenía palabras para contestar. La chica arrancó el coche y pulsó un botón en el salpicadero. La música empezó a sonar fuerte, estridente, muy distinta de la que él escuchaba. Esta iba como a golpes mientras un tipo "cantaba" con monotonía y sin coger aire. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba la radio y dijo:

- Debajo de tu asiento hay una caja con cd´s. Pon el que te guste.

Fred la miró sorprendido mientras ella echaba un vistazo al retrovisor para salir a la carretera. ¿Una caja con qué? Rezó para que no tuviera un montón de cajas con cosas distintas bajo el asiento. Se agachó con dificultad (el pobre no se dio cuenta de que sería más fácil hacerlo sin el cinturón) y encontró la caja prometida. Había unos diez o doce discos plateados con nombres de lo más extraños. Revisó unos cuantos pero no le sonaba ningún nombre a nada así que para salir del paso dijo:

- ¿Alguna preferencia? – con voz que intentaba sonar indiferente.

Ella lo pensó un momento y le dijo un nombre que Fred buscó entre los discos. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano se quedó parado, ¿y ahora que tenía que hacer con eso? Pero Juls se lo quitó de la mano antes de que pudiera preguntar nada.

- Mejor lo pongo yo – dijo – esta radio es muy "especial" . 

Le dio a un botón y salió otro de esos discos plateados que Fred cogió y guardó en la caja con los demás, volviendo a poner ésta bajo el asiento. La nueva música empezó a sonar de nuevo. Esta era más melódica, también un poco más relajada... en definitiva, más romántica. Cuando estaba cogiendole el gusto a la canción Juls frenó ante un semáforo en rojo y la canción se cortó.

- ¡Ya estamos! – protestó ella mirando con enfado la radio, la apagó, la volvió a encender pero aquello seguía igual. Sacó el disco, volvió a meterlo y no funcionó. – Es que se desajusta la carátula – le dijo a Fred, que no entendió una palabra. Juls le sacó un trozo a la radio, lo volvió a poner y probó de nuevo. Al ver que no daba resultado lo dejó porque el semáforo se había puesto en verde. 

- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? –preguntó sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

- Mmm... sorpréndeme – dijo Fred. Si el hubiera tenido que elegir un sitio para cenar hubiera parado en el primer lugar que hubiesen visto porque no sabía nada de restaurantes muggles. En realidad esto era una absoluta tontería. El no había salido más que un par de veces del mundo de los magos y no sabía cómo comportarse. Estaba claro que no podía decirle a la chica que era un mago, sabía que no le creería, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en darse cuenta de que Fred no era del todo normal. 

- Bueno, podemos ir a un restaurante italiano que conozco – dijo ésta, esperando a que Fred que dijera qué le parecía la idea.

- Estupendo – dijo con un hilo de voz. Se dio cuenta con sobresalto de que no sabía si llevaba dinero suficiente para una cena, en realidad no sabía si sería suficiente para nada, el dinero muggle no era su fuerte.

- O también podemos ir a una hamburguesería – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Había interpretado la poco entusiasta respuesta de Fred como reticencia por ese tipo de comida.

Fred ya había ido a una hamburguesería anteriormente con George, Ron y Harry así que esta vez aceptó con algo más de entusiasmo. Sabía que sí que podría permitirselo.

En el siguiente semáforo en rojo Juls se dedicó a darle golpecitos a la radio. Bueno, más que golpecitos eran puñetazos acompañados de frases como "Vamos puñetera, funciona de una (censurado) vez". Fred se rió de ella hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa:

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó. Juls dejó su tarea de aporrear la radio y lo miró.

- Voy a cumplir 21 – contestó. Fred intentó sonreir.

- Ah, vaya – fue todo lo que dijo. Como ella seguía mirándolo en espera de que él dijera su edad, Fred consideró la probabilidad de mentirle, pero supo que lo notaría enseguida así que dijo: - Bueno, la edad no es importante, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Fred?

- Estooo..... casi 19 – terminó diciendo. Juls lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cuándo los cumples?

- En abril – dijo él. 

- Vaya – dijo ella esta vez. El semáforo cambió de color y ella volvió a su tarea de conducir, pero no se le quitaba de la cabeza la edad de Fred porque volvió a decir – Vaya.

Lo dijo unas cuantas veces más y Fred empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Es un problema? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Eeee... en realidad no. Pero nunca había salido con nadie más joven que yo. – contestó Juls. Se llevaban dos años. Eso no era mucho tiempo, es cierto, pero Fred nunca hubiera dicho que tenía más de 17 y Juls no había pensado que él no tenía 22. En realidad, ¿qué eran dos años?

- Pero bueno, ¿qué son dos años? – dijo ella en voz alta, copiando los pensamientos de él. – Aunque teniendo en cuenta que yo los cumplo en Noviembre nos llevaríamos tres años por un tiempo – dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Decididamente estaba incómoda. Y lo cierto es que Fred también, aunque no sabría decir por qué. Era una situación un poco ridícula, los dos preocupándose porque se llevasen un par de años, ¿cambiaba eso en algo las cosas? 

- Oye Juls – dijo girádose hacia ella -, a mí me sigues gustando, me da igual que seas TAN mayor. – lo dijo todo lo seriamente de que fue capaz. – Y sé que a las mujeres TAN mayores les gusta salir con chicos jóvenes, guapos e inocentes como yo, así que entiendo por qué me ligaste en el cine.

Juls soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Oyes que no soy TAN mayor! ¡Y yo no te ligué, me ligaste tú a mí!

La incomodidad había desaparecido, pero aquel era un punto interesante de discutir.

- Perdona, querida, -dijo poniendo voz de pedante (vamos, de Percy) -, pero ¿quién fue la que utilizó la táctica de "que veas que voy a comprar más palomitas"?

- Jejeje, vale, lo admito – dijo Juls mirándolo por encima del hombro y sacándole la lengua -, te dí la oportunidad de que hablaras conmigo. 

- Y dime, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que te resultaba irresistible? – preguntó Fred con curiosidad, aún con voz de Percy.

- Bueno, adivínalo. – contestó Juls enigmática.

- Vale, vale, ya lo sé. Fue cuando tus amigas estaban comprando chucherías.

- ¿Cuándo me diste aquel repaso? No, no fue ahí.

- ¿Repaso? – preguntó Fred contrariado - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que me miraste de arriba abajo en medio segundo mientras babeabas – dijo ella muy altiva.

- ¡Yo no hice eso! – exclamó él - Al menos tardé un segundo entero. Y babeé muy discretamente y con respeto hacia tu persona. 

- Jajaja, lo que tú digas.

- ¿Fue en la cola de la taquilla, entonces, cuando caíste seducida por mis encantos? – siguió preguntando él. El había usado ahí su mejor sonrisa y no la había visto en ninguna otra ocasión, así que estaba bastante seguro de que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, pero ella dijo:

- No, no fue ahí. Fue antes.

Fred se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Antes?

- Ajá. Estábais decidiendo qué película queríais ver. Te pusiste a gritar como una niña histérica algo como "¡porqué, Dios, porqué!" – contestó Juls sonrojándose ella esta vez. Fred la miró confuso hasta que recordó. ¡Se había fijado en él cuando estaba haciendo el payaso! Era sorprendente. 

Como Fred se limitaba a mirarla embobado sin decir nada la chica continuó:

- Me pareciste tan mono que les dije a mis amigas que vería lo que ellas querían y prácticamente las arrastré hasta la cola para ponernos detrás de tí. – Juls se rió de sí misma por haber hecho aquello y también por habérselo confesado, pero al mirar a Fred se dio cuenta de que él la miraba como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

- Eres increíble – le dijo a media voz. Estaba impactado. Así que en realidad estaba en ese coche en ese momento gracias a que a ella le había gustado su exageración. Juls no quería ver aquella película para la que había comprado entrada, y seguramente se hubiera quedado un rato discutiendo con sus amigas sobre qué entrar a ver. No se huberan encontrado en ningún momento de no haber sido por ella (y por sus extraños gustos para los hombres). Que él supiera, nadie nunca había hecho nada así para conocerle. Se sintió halagado.

Juls se ruborizó intensamente por su comentario y juzgó más oportuno no decir nada. Cuando Fred se recobró de su sorpresa llegó la pregunta que había estado temiendo.

- ¿Y qué les pasaba a tus amigas? 

Su tono fue casual, mientras miraba por la ventanilla, pero sus manos se enredaban en el cinturón de seguridad con nerviosismo.

- Bueno... resulta que se molestaron porque me marché contigo – dijo ella. Y no añadió más. Si quería saber del tal Bob tendría que preguntarle, dedujo Fred. Bien, allá vamos.

- ¿Y qué fue del bueno del Bobby?

Juls lo miró con una ceja levantada.

- Bobby era de todo menos bueno, eso te lo aseguro – repuso. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a la carretera -. Bob fue mi novio durante tres años. 

- Fue – dijo Fred, para dejarlo claro. Juls asintió. 

- No éramos lo que se dice la pareja perfecta. En realidad – añadió, divertida – lo mejor que hicimos estando juntos fue romper.

- Tus amigas no parecen pensar lo mismo... – aventuró el pelirrojo. Quería tener bien claro cual era la situación con ese grupo.

- Creen que fui afortunada al tropezarme con él. Digamos que me tenían un poco de envidia y tienen la convicción de que debo estar de luto porque todo terminó entre nosotros. Pero no lamento que acabara. Lo pasé muy mal con él. 

Fred se quedó mirándola seriamente. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que hablara así?

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella intentando animarse - ¿Qué historial de desamores arrastras?

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – preguntó con un tono lloroso. Juls se rió por lo bajo. 

- Todo el mundo tiene alguna triste historia que contar. 

- ¿Lo crees así? – preguntó él sorprendido. La chica asintió.

- Si aún no la tienen ya llegará. Todavía no he conocido a nadie que haya conseguido la felicidad completa de una vez y para siempre. 

- Eso es que no conoces a mis padres – repuso Fred. Ella lo miró divertida.

- ¿Siguen casados? – ante el asentimiento del chico ella pareció sorprendida y maravillada – Vaya, creo que eres el primer hijo de no divorciados que conozco.

- Me estás tomando el pelo.

- Te lo juro – insistió ella, al escuchar el tono burlón en su voz -. Pertenecemos a la generación de los divorciados. Es la moda tener un padre, una madre, un padrastro, una madrastra, hermanastros...

- ¿Es tu caso?

Juls asintió de nuevo y le contó que su padre se había vuelto a casar y tenía otros dos hijos. Al parecer su padre no vivía en Inglaterra y ella no los veía amenudo. Su madre, por el contrario, después de un montón de relaciones fallidas había renegado de los hombres, aunque se había apegado mucho a un tal "Jack Daniels". Fred no terminó de entender ese punto, pero no pudo preguntar mucho más porque ella le dijo que estuviera atento por si veía un sitio para aparcar. 

Por lo que Fred veía (y lo que siguió viendo después de las tres vueltas siguientes) la cosa estava difícil. Pensando en que si no hacía algo se quedarían toda la noche dando vueltas sacó su varita disimuladamente mientras la chica miraba atenta hacia el otro lado. Revisando que la calle estaba prácticamente vacía y no podría ser visto apuntó a uno de los coches susurrando el hechizo reductor. El vehículo (de un color rojo oscuro) se encongió hasta hacerse del tamaño de un coche de juguete y Fred sonrió triunfante y apuntó a Juls el sitio "desocupado". La chica sonrió aliviada (se estaba empezando a poner de los nervios, nada peor para una primera cita) y encaminó hacia allí su vehículo. En una de las maniobras una de las ruedas aplastó algo que hizo que Fred se encogiese en el asiento imperceptiblemente. 

Una vez fuera del coche Juls se quedó mirando a su cita preguntándose si era ella o el chico era un poco raro. El pelirrojo miraba bajo el coche como si buscase algo y cuando se volvió hacia ella lo hizo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Vamos?

Se encaminaron hacia la hamburguesería mientras detrás de ellos se oía una voz decir:

- Juraría que había aparcado el coche aquí.


	3. Capítulo 3

Holas!

Bueno, al final sí que lo he actualizado, pero más por aburrimiento (por cierta presión de cierta persona que no quiero señalar...) que por otra cosa, porque es un capítulo sosísimo que casi tiene más protagonismo el H/G que otra cosa. 

Bueno, pues ahí queda.

Siento que las contestaciones sean tan cortas pero hoy tengo un humor raro.

Reviews:

Asgard, Bueeenaaaaas. 1º, no, Ginny no va a la peluqueria, en el cuarto libro se dice que la Sra Weasley le corta el pelo a sus niños (o al menos a Bill insiste en cortárselo ella) 2º pues ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé a que cancioes te referías así que para mí que te vas a quedar con la duda, jajaja. 3º hamburguesería independiente por no dar marchas, pero odio a TODOS los payasos (y sin necesidad de ver IT) 4º apareceran personajes mencionados en Vacaciones (concretamente la primera hermana Knigth y Flint) pero no, Blaise y Skye no se darán una vuelta por aquí, sorry, pero MI Blaise no va a pisar una hamburguesería muggle!!! Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso,me encanta que me "perjudiquéis".Besitos mil!!!

Lizbeth, gracias, sigo pero despacito, despacito, jejeje.

Shashira & Yussi, bueno shashira, aquí tienes ya la actualización, ahora dame un poquito de tregua, plis!!! Y me encanta que os esté gustando el fic a pesar de lo escasito que es. A mí no es que me haga demasiada gracia pero ya que estoy no lo voy a dejar a medias. Eso si, no podré actualizarlo muy seguido (como ya habréis comprobado ^.^) Besitos mil!!!

Star Ariala, jajaja, sí me temo que a Harry sigo sin tratarle muy bien en mis fics. Y en este capítulo el chico queda un poquito mal, jejeje. Siento no poder haber actualizado antes (ninguno de mis fics) pero son cosas que pasan y hay que reconocer que Fred se me resiste mucho y lo encuentro muuuyyyy aburriiiidoooooo. Pero gracias por el apoyo ^.^. Besitos!!!

Lucía, jejeje, bueno, pronto, pronto no lo he subido, pero lo he subido que es lo que cuenta, no?

Maravilla divina, muajaja, me encanta tu nombre!!! (nada pretencioso, jejeje) Pues no se si habrá tema, no me lo he planteado, supongo que será algo que se verá con el tiempo, no lo sé, de verdad. 

Princess Leia Skywalker, te parece? Pues a mí este fic me parece de lo más aburrido... es decir, me he divertido más escribiendo los demás. Pero bueno...

Angeline Grint Weasley Lupin, bueno, sí que hay una parte que es H/G y siento que no esté muy bien llevado el asunto de Fred T_T. Besitos.

Yuriko1, bueno, al final lo he actualizado antes de terminar Vacaciones (pero no os acostumbréis, no sé si se volverá a repetir) no hace falta que dejes mensaje si no te apetece, lo entiendo, a mí también me pasa demasiado amenudo ^.^. Me alegro que te esté gustando. Besitos.

Melania Weasley, jajaja, bueno, este capítulo ha estado "marchando" bastante tiempo, jejeje.

FleurBeauxbatons, te lo parece?? A mí me parece muy soso, pero bueno, para gustos... Gracias por los ánimos. Besitos!!!

luna-wood, hola! Pues la verdad, no he leído ninguna historia SB/Hr ni F-G/Hr, ni tampoco SS/Hr, tienen que ser un poco raras no? Bueno, no sé. Jajaja, bueno, pronto, pronto... ya ves que no, pero lo he subido!!!.

Yoko, jejeje, bueno, necesitaba que estubiesen separados y no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Además, un secretito, Fred me cae mejor que George, jejeje. Y yo no creo haber acertado con la personalidad de Fred. Es más, se me escapa de las manos... Pues ya ves, he actualizado (después de meses y meses) aunque no esperes que el próximo capítulo esté listo muy pronto...

Shashira, ya, ya, lo actualicé, ¿contenta? Pero ten en cuenta que aunque haya puesto en marcha Estado Anímico Alterado y siga con Vacaciones son cosas completamente distintas. Simplemente no me sale este fic, como bien notarás por este decepcionante capítulo y si lo he actualizado es porque eres un poco machakoncilla ^.^, pero no creas que siempre te va a dar resultado ¬¬ porque he actualizado así como "a la desesperada" y no me ha quedado nada, pero nada bien!!!. 

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Siento haber estado tan extraña en las respuestas, pero ya veis, tengo un día extraño, así como medio-cabreada y no sé por qué (aunque me hago una idea, hum!!)

Ale, sin más, después de cientomil años y medio, por fin:

FRED

Cap. 3

- Aún no me has contado tu historia de desamor – le recordó Juls mientras miraban las opciones de comida. Fred la miró de reojo.

- Es cierto – dijo, y se quedó callado. Juls se volvió a mirarle impaciente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues creo que me decidiré por la hamburguesa de ternera, no me termina de gustar la de pollo – dijo él con aire inocente.

- ¡Fred! ¡Cuéntamelo! – demandó la chica haciendo un mohín. El chico suspiró ruidosamente.

- No hay mucho que contar. Eligió a otro – dijo escuetamente. Por supuesto no añadió que ese otro era su hermano y para más colmo su gemelo. Resultaba un poco humillante decir algo así.

- Oh, lo siento – dijo la chica, tal vez arrepentida de haber insistido después de ver la cara que había puesto su acompañante.

- Yo no. Si me hubiera elegido a mí no te habría conocido – dijo él con sinceridad regalándole una amplia sonrisa. Juls no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Yo me decidiré por la de pollo – dijo para cambiar de tema. Sin embargo, una vez tuvieron su comida depositada en elegantes bandejas de plástico y se acomodaban en una de las mesas no pudo evitar volver a preguntar sobre ello.

- ¿Salias con ella?

- Mmmm, en realidad no – admitió después de pensarlo un momento – Supongo que todos daban por hecho que éramos pareja. Hasta yo. 

- ¿Y el otro era amigo tuyo? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad la chica.

- Digamos que nos vemos mucho – dijo él evasivamente y con una media sonrisa.

Ella parecía dispuesta a seguir preguntando sobre el asunto, pero Fred al atajó preguntándole a qué se dedicaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer una muggle de 21 años así que encontró muy interesante el que ella le dijera que estaba estudiando para ser veterinaria.

- Vaya – dijo él sorprendido, porque no tenía ni idea de qué podía tratarse - ¿Y cómo pensaste que querías estudiar eso? – preguntó para ver si podia enterarse un poco mejor. Mientras Juls procedía a gastar todos los sobrecitos de ketchup que le correspondían en sus patatas contó que le gustaban mucho los animales desde pequeña pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad (porque no se lo habían permitido) de tener ninguno.

Fred tuvo una brillante inspiración: veterinaria debía ser el equivalente a cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo por llegar a tal conclusión él solito y preguntó qué tipo de animal le hubiera gustado tener de haber podido elegir.

Juls sonrió soñadoramente.

- Una chinchilla – contestó sin duda alguna. Fred alzó una ceja sorprendido.

- Vaya, esperaba que contestases "un unicornio" – Extrañamente todas las chicas querían tener un unicornio, aunque Fred pensaba que tenía que ser el animal más aburrido del mundo. Supo que algo andaba mal cuando la chica lo miró fijamente un momento y se hechó a reir.

- Bueno, si hablamos de animales que no existen preferiría un dragón, por supuesto – conestó divertida.

Fred sudó frío. ¿Animales que no existen? ¿Los muggles creían que no existían los unicornios ni los dragones? Bueno, pues entonces había metido pero que muy bien la pata. Para disimular su turbación fingió reírse también. 

- Eres muy raro, Fred – dijo ella de repente, mirando su hamburguesa mientras se decidía a hacer el ridículo empezando a comérsela. (Nota: nunca comer hamburguesas en una cita, no es precisamente lo mejor para la imagen que te vean guarrear con un alimento que se desmonta a la mínima)

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preugntó él un poco asustado. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no era un muggle como ella? Juls se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, es solo que me pareces raro – levantó la mirada repentinamente con expresión de terror – No serás informático, ¿no? (N/A, chiste interno, no me maten!!!)

Fred casi se atragantó con su refresco. ¿Info-qué?

- Esto... ¿no? – probó suerte. 

- No es que me importe, de verdad – dijo ella dudosamente con una sonrisa – Es que conozco a tantos informáticos y todos son tan raritos... (N/A, debéis reconocerme que en eso tengo razón!!!)

- Bueno, yo no soy uno de esos – dijo Fred con una sonrisa deseando dejar atrás el tema porque no tenía puñetera idea de qué estaban hablando.

- ¿Y qué estás estudiando? – preguntó Juls eligiendo una de sus patadas embadurnadas de ketchup.

- No estudio – dijo Fred, recibiendo una mirada extrañada por su parte – Mi hermano y yo estamos empezando a montar un negocio.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó ella asombrada.

- Artículos de broma – contestó el pelirrojo orgullosamente. Y ante la mirada incrédula de la chica le explicó que tenían gran cantidad de pedidos y que ya tenían apalabrado un local que no quedaría desocupado hasta septiembre.

- ¿Artículos de broma?¿en serio? – preguntó ella gratamente sorprendida.

- Er... los artículos de broma no son en serio – dijo él en voz baja como si le contase un gran secreto. Juls le sacó la lengua antes de preguntar:

- ¿Pero os podéis ganas bien la vida con eso?

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo él indignado por sus dudas – Sobre todo con nuestros nuevos productos, que lanzaremos al mercado en breve. El secreto está en hacer cosas que los demás no han hecho antes.

Juls le sonrió, contagiada por su optimismo y continuaron la charla con temas intranscendentes en los que él lograba sorprenderla de una manera que nunca hubiera esperado. Y a Juls le gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

Salieron del local sudorosos, jadeantes y con ganas de respirar algo distinto del humo del interior. El volumen de la música les había causado estragos en los oídos y sus gargantas estaban resentidas por haberse hablado a gritos para hacerse entender. Juls aún se reía de cualquier tontería que Fred le había comentado, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche y en un momento dado, cuando se quejó de que los tacones la estaban matando el pelirrojo se ofreció a cargarla a caballito de vuelta al coche. Por supuesto, aceptó encantada, ¡cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que dar un paso más!. 

En todas las horas que llevaban juntos (ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas eran) Fred había descubierto de Juls que era una cocinera horrible, adicta a la comida china y a los bombones de menta, que vivia sola con su madre y trabajaba dando tutorías de alemán compaginándolo con los estudios que había retomado hacía poco (dejados de lado anteriormente debido a problemas de solvencia). También supo que su relación con "el bueno de Bobby" había pasado por distintas fases terminando en el aburrimiento absoluto, que era una apasionada coleccionista de zapatos de tacón y que su deporte favorito era el baloncesto, del que era una gran forofa (por sus explicaciones comprendidas a medias, Fred dedujo de que se trataba de algo parecido al quidditch pero sin escobas y con menos emoción)

Juls descubrió de Fred que era una persona muy divertida y ocurrente y en realidad aún no había podido distinguir cuando el chico hablaba en serio o cuando le estaba tomando el pelo. Fuera de eso, poco más sabía de él, que vivía con sus padres y gran cantidad de hermanos y que cuando ella le hacía una pregunta personal que no quería responder cambiaba completamente de tema de una manera bastante sutil, tanto que ella terminaba olvidándose de la pregunta.

Aunque, ¿qué había de malo en querer saber, por ejemplo, cuál era su película favorita?

Cuando llegaron al coche y Jusl bajó de su improvisado caballo miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente trabajaba. 

- Me voy a tener que ir ya a casa – dijo con desgana. Fred la miró un poco decepcionado, casi haciendo un puchero, ¡tan tierno! – ¿Te llevo a algún sitio?

- No, puedo Apar... esto... irme andando – rectificó a tiempo el pelirrojo. Había estado teniendo fallos así toda la noche y también evadiendo las preguntas de ella. Era muy difícil estar con una muggle que no tenía que saber que él era un mago. Eran de mundos completamente distintos y Fred debería estar vigilante siempre a lo que decía. Pero aún así... – Me gustaría volver a verte – confesó, sonrojándose un poco.

- A mí también – dijo ella, imitándole. Se miraron un momento de reojo y se hecharon a reir tontamente – Espera un momento – dijo ella buscando en su bolso durante un rato. Levantó la vista decepcionada - ¿Tienes papel o un lápiz? – preguntó. Fred negó con la cabeza a pesar de no tener idea de qué era un lápiz – Bueno... hummm – pareció pensar durante un momento y luego se acercó a un poster de propaganda que había pegado en la pared de enfrente, arrancó un trozo y con su pintalabios escribió en la superficie una serie de números. Le tendió el papel a Fred – Es mi móvil – informó – Llámame si te apetece que quedemos algún día – lo dijo con un poco de timidez, tal vez porque vió la mirada desconcertada del chico. Pero Fred cogió el número, lo miró por un momento y sonrió con calidez mientras deslizaba el papel en un bolsillo.

- Cuenta con ello – dijo. Juls le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos. "¿Se decidirá a besarme?", se preguntó ella. Pero al ver que no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo tomó la iniciativa y se inclinó lentamente hacia sus labios, dándole tiempo de sobra a detenerla.

Claro que Fred no tenía ningun ánimo de hacerlo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica le ahorró el trabajo y terminó el camino hasta su boca, rozando sus labios con los suyos con delicadeza, como si Juls se fuera a arrepentir del contacto en cualquier momento. Juguetearon un rato de esta manera hasta que Fred se decidió a tratar de profundizar el beso. Juls no solo no lo rechazó, sino que lo atrajo hacia sí por el cuello y dejó que él le rodease la cintura con sus manos, enviándole agradables sensaciones por la espina dorsal. 

Rompieron el contacto respirando agitadamente y volvieron a sonreirse, aún medio abrazados. 

- Llámame pronto, ¿eh? – cuchicheó ella. Fred le dio un beso pequeñito antes de soltarla con algo de reticencia y la dejó subir en el coche y ponerlo en marcha. Juls le saludó por la ventanilla antes de incorporarse a la circulación y desaparecer de su vista.

Fred suspiró un poco triste, pero a la vez se sentía muy, muy bien. Sacó de nuevo el papel con los números y lo miró con extrañeza, tomando nota mental de preguntarle a Harry qué debía hacer para encontrarla de nuevo. Por supuesto, los número tendrían algo que ver, dedujo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando esta vez satisfecho y fue en busca de un rincón oscuro donde poder Desaparecerse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. 

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde has estado metido?! – le saludó su madre en cuanto Apareció en la cocina - ¡Son las 5 de la mañana!

- Pues entonces no grites, despertarás a todos – contestó Fred razonablemente. 

- He insonorizado la cocina para poder regañarte agusto, así que de esta no te libras, jovencito – dijo su madre severamente. Luego se puso a contarle cuánto se había preocupado cuando vió que llegaban Harry y Ron y él ni asomarse, y que no había podido dormir, y qué horas eran esas de llegar a casa, y que si un día la matarían de un disgusto, y...

- Mamá, he conocido a una chica – dijo Fred tranquilamente, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque mientras su madre le hechaba la bronca del siglo él había colgado el cartel de "ausente" en su mente. 

Su madre dejó de gritar y se fijó un poco en su hijo. 

- ¿Eh? – preguntó desconcertada. 

- Pues que he conocido a una chica, que me gusta mucho y que por eso he llegado tan tarde – aclaró el chico. 

Su madre lo miró severamente y después se acercó para tocarle la frente.

- Ya está, ya estás enfermo como George – se lamentó, porque nunca había visto a su hijo hablando tan tranquilamente y a la vez diciendo cosas tan extrañas... tan extrañas en Fred. ¿qué no le gustaba Angelina? Molly Weasley estaba confundida, porque Fred no parecía tener fiebre. 

- No, me encuentro bien – dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros – Bueno, me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana – dijo, y subió las escaleras dejando a su madre más desconcertada que nunca. 

A la mañana siguiente Fred bajó a desayunar más contento que en los últimos días y su madre lo recibió con una mirada preocupada. Sentados a la mesa estaban Ron y Harry charlando animadamente con su madre delante de sus platos medio vacíos. 

- ¿Entonces te quedas a comer, Harry? – dijo su madre con afabilidad. Tenía mucho aprecio a aquel niño y si por ella fuese habría acabado adoptandolo. Harry (como vió Fred) estubo a punto de aceptar la invitación cuando su cara cambió de repente y dijo casi con tristeza: 

- Lo mejor es que vuelva a casa. 

Ron lo miró de soslayo.

- ¿Es por Ginny? – preguntó en voz baja para que su madre no lo oyera, mientras ésta intentaba insistir para que Harry se quedase. No pareció aceptar la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer, pero no insistió más y se vovió hacia Percy que bajaba en ese momento y se puso a hablar con él.

- Sí, es por Ginny – susurró Harry a Ron – si me quedo será muy incómodo. 

- Podrías pedirle disculpas – dijo Fred mientras cogía su vaso de zumo. – Se las debes, y además...

No pudo añadir nada porque Ginny entró en ese momento a la cocina llevando el mismo vestido con el que había salido ayer de casa. Su aspecto era muy recatado. Su madre se dirigió a ella de inmediato.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien con Hermione? – preguntó. Ginny sólo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Fred, justo frente a Harry, al que fulminó con la mirada mientras el chico enrojecía. 

Ginny se había soltado el pelo y le caía como una cortina por la espalda. Su madre la miró con ojo crítico y dijo:

- Llevas ya el pelo muy largo, cariño, podría cortártelo un poco.

- No mamá, me gusta así – dijo Ginny intentando sonreírle. Fred vió por el rabillo del ojo como Harry enviaba una mirada horrorizada a su madre como si su sugerencia le pareciera una aberración, pero nadie más se dio cuenta. 

Ginny cogió una tostada y la mordisqueó con desgana sin querer mirar al chico moreno. Después de un rato de tenso silencio en el que sólo se oía la conversación de Percy con su madre, se levantó y salió al jardín. Fred aprovechó para darle una patada a Harry en la espinilla a la vez que Ron le daba un empujón para indicarle que la siguiera. Harry les envió miradas asesinas pero salió de la cocina detrás de ella. Fred y Ron se miraron.

- ¿Te parecería muy mal si fuésemos a escucharlos? – preguntó Ron en voz baja.

- Me parecería estúpido si no lo hiciéramos – contestó Fred con una sonrisa malévola, y se levantaron rápidamente para ir al jardín. Sin embargo comprobaron que Ginny no se había quedado allí, se dirigía con paso veloz al bosquecillo de árboles cercano mientras Harry casi corría tras ella llamándola. Ella pasaba olímpicamente del chico. Fred y Ron se apresuraron a seguirlos. 

Llegaron cuando Harry acababa de alcanzarla porque la chica se había detenido entre los árboles. Le estaba diciendo que quería hablar con ella. Se encondieron tras un árbol para no ser vistos y escucharon sin hacer ruido.

- ¿No me oíste llamarte? – preguntaba Harry en aquel momento.

- ¿No me viste ignorarte? – preguntó Ginny a su vez.

- Vaya, y yo que venía a perdirte disculpas... – dijo él ofendido.

- Ya puedes empezar – contestó Ginny cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con impaciencia.

- Bien, - tragó saliva - ¿me perdonarías por mi comportamiento de ayer? – dijo Harry con dificuldad. Ella le hizo esperar un largo minuto antes de decir:

- Pues no, creo que no lo haré.

Harry la miró incrédulo.

- Oyes, he venido con toda mi buena fé, - dijo irritado - lo menos que podías hacer es perdonarme.

Ginny suspiró y se sentó en un árbol caído rodeandose las rodillas con los brazos.

- Harry, eso tiene que hacerse de corazón – dijo con voz cansada - y en éste momento no lo siento, así que no puedo hacerlo.

Harry la miró en silencio.

- ¿Tanto te molestó lo de ayer? – preguntó, con voz herida.

- Sí, me molestó mucho. – contestó la chica mirándole severamente - No entiendo por qué te pusiste así conmigo.

Harry miró al suelo confundido. con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

- Y veo que me voy a quedar sin saberlo. – añadió Ginny al ver que él no contestaba.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que yo tampoco termino de comprenderlo? – dijo él levantando la vista del suelo para mirarla completamente sonrojado. Ginny volvió a suspirar.

- No sé que pensar. – reconoció.

- Sé que me pasé mucho, y que te ofendí sin razón. – dijo Harry con sinceridad, pero al recordar lo del día anterior no pudo evitar añadir - Aunque ese modelito...

- Para que lo sepas, - dijo Ginny cortante - la ropa que llevaba era de Hermione, pero con ella no te metes por vestirse así.

- Esque no es lo mismo – protestó Harry.

- Sí, si lo es – dijo Ginny.

- Te digo que no.

- Pues yo digo que sí – dijo ella con terquedad.

- Es por completo distinto – dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella desafiante.

- Porque ella no me gusta.

Harry se sorprendió tanto como ella de esas palabras nada más oirlas. Se puso completamente rojo y tras un tenso silencio farfulló – No quise decir...

- Eso espero – le cortó Ginny. Parecía enfadada con él. 

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico confundido. ¿Pero ella no había estado enamorada de él durante años? ¿A qué venía ahora esa actitud? Ahora que Harry había confesado lo que ni él mismo había terminado de aceptar había esperado que Ginny estuviera complacida, pero en lugar de eso tenía los puños apretados y parecía contenerse para no ponerse a golpearlo. Se levantó de un salto del árbol y le dijo:

- Ahora que he descubierto el Factor O.C. no puedes venir a decirme que te gusto – casi escupía las palabras - ¡No es justo!

- ¿El Factor O.C.? – preguntó Harry perdido. 

- Sí, O.C., Otros Chicos. He decidido olvidarte y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Parecía decirlo muy en serio. Harry no salía de su asombro.

- Pero... pero es verdad – logró decir -. Tú me gustas.

- ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó ella acusadoramente - ¿No era ella la que te gustaba?

- Pensé que sí – reconoció Harry avergonzado por lo ciego que había estado. – Pero al parecer estaba equivocado. 

Ahora que lo había reconocido lo veía todo más claro. Siempre había sentido especial predilección por Ginny, pero nunca la había visto como una chica como las demás. Ginny siempre había sido pequeña, recatada y tímida. Siempre había estado ahí adorando a Harry y a él le molestaba un poco eso. Se dio cuenta de que empezó a fijarse en ella cuando la pelirroja empezó a ignorarle. La indiferencia, después de todo, era un arma de seducción muy poderosa. 

Si se había fijado en Hermione era porque la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. De echo, era la chica a la que más conocía, pero lo suyo era más parecido a un amor de hermano que a otra cosa, solo que él lo había confundido completamente. 

- Pues eso no cambia las cosas – declaró Ginny con decisión – No las cambia en absoluto.

- ¿Pero qué me estás diciendo? – preguntó Harry casi gritando - ¿Que vas a salir con otros?

- Por supuesto – dijo ella con tranquilidad – Ese era el plan y estoy dispuesta a seguirlo. 

Parecía que Harry estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¿Esto lo haces por venganza? – preguntó con rabia. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Venganza?

- Sí, por no fijarme en ti en todo este tiempo. 

Ginny se echó a reir.

- No, Harry, no lo hago por ti. No estoy enfadada contigo por no fijarte en mí, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Estoy enfadada conmigo misma!

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él sin entender nada - ¿Contigo misma? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Verás, cuando empezaste a fijarte en Hermione sí que me puse furiosa contigo. No hacías más que ir detrás de ella sin darte cuenta de que nunca te haría caso, de que simplemente pasaba de ti. – la voz de Ginny tenía un deje de amargura -. No me daba cuenta de que era lo que siempre me había pasado contigo. ¡Exactamente lo mismo! Tú nunca me verías más que como la hermanita pequeña de Ron. Y me había llevado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de eso. Había estado perdiendo el tiempo durante cuatro años. Y claro, ignorando a los otros chicos.

- ¿Qué otros chicos? – preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

- Pues... Colin, por ejemplo – contestó ella con naturalidad. No escuchó el resoplido de disgusto de Harry al oir el nombre - . Se ha pasado dos cursos pidiéndome salir. Me envía una lechuza todas las semanas pidiéndome una cita. 

Ginny sonreía ahora divertida imaginándose a Colin escribiendo por enésima vez la misma nota de siempre para enviársela el jueves. Harry, por el contrario, no lo encontraba nada gracioso. Estaba furioso con Colin por ser tan pesado. Claro que podía entenderlo, puede que Ginny contestara con un "sí" a la siguiente nota que recibiese. Especialmente ahora, para hacerle daño a él. 

- Pero ahora puedes seguir ignorando a los demás – dijo Harry esperanzado -. Puedes salir conmigo.

La mirada de Ginny fue muy dura, pero fueron aún más duras sus palabras:

- Esque ya no te quiero. 

Harry se hubiera sentido mejor si alguien le hubiera pegado una patada en el estómago en lugar de escuchar esa respuesta. 

- Así que ahora me toca sufrir a mí, ¿verdad? – preguntó dolido y mirándola suplicante.

- No se trata de eso – dijo Ginny con otro suspiro -. Me estoy olvidando de ti.

Si hubiera sido del todo sincera hubiera reconocido que tenía la necesidad de que él pasara por lo que ella había pasado. Pero había dicho la verdad en parte, estaba empezando a olvidarle. Si un año atrás, o incluso unos pocos meses antes, hubieran mantenido esta conversación se habría tirado a sus brazos llorando de alegría. Pero era tarde para eso, todo había cambiado. 

Al mirarle sólo sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho y un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberle querido durante tanto tiempo. Porque lo que había sentido por Harry Potter no había sido un capricho de chiquilla. Ginny lo había amado intensamente, con toda su alma, durante un tiempo que le pareció infinito. Pensaba ahora en todas esas noches que se dormía llorando porque no podía dejar de sentirse desdichada al saber que para él no significaba nada. Le dolían esos años. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo y no lo haría. Ginny no quería volver a sentir un amor tan desbocado, tan irracional, tan estúpido, tan inmenso, incondicional, doloroso y humillante como el que había sentido por Harry Potter. Deseaba una relación tranquila y sosegada y sabía que con Colin la conseguiría. ¿Por qué entonces le costaba tanto decirle que sí? (Bueno, en parte porque pensaba que era gay, toda esa obsesión por Harry le parecía un poco sosprechosa...)

Harry la miraba herido. No sabía si ceder a la tentación y suplicarle o conservar la dignidad que le quedaba para no sentirse tan derrotado. Después de unos minutos de silenciosa lucha interna cedió a la tentación. 

- ¿Y no podrías volver a quererme?

Su voz sólo fue un susurro, pero bastó para partirle el corazón. Ginny lo miró con los ojos llorosos maldiciéndose por ser tan débil y maldiciéndole por ser tan inoportuno. Negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

- No – dijo simplemente.

- Pero ¿porqué? – preguntó Harry acercándose a ella. 

Ahí lo tenía. Estaba sufriendo como sufría ella, podía ver su dolor reflejado en esos ojos verdes que le habían hecho daño con su indiferencia. Pero ahora no había indiferencia en ellos sino todo lo contrario. Y podía ser suyo, lo que siempre había soñado (él), con sólo aceptarlo, con sólo dar un paso adelante y acercarse a sus labios. ¿Por qué entonces no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué sentía que sería un error salvar la distancia (¡tan poca!) que los separaba y besarlo? ¿Qué podía salir mal?

- Me harás daño – susurró ella, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – No quiero sufrir más. 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca te haria daño – dijo. Pero antes de que pudiera añadir más, antes de que pudiera reaccionar para acercarse a ella lo suficiente, Ginny le dio la espalda y se alejó corriendo de él, dejándolo solo, confuso, dolido. 

Derrotado.


	4. Capítulo 4

Holaaaa!!!!

Después de mil años vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Es mucho más corto y absurdo de lo que debería, pero visto que Shashira no para de recordarme amablemente (a voz en grito) que tengo a Fred muy abandonado os daré un poco de migajas para ver si cuela, jajaja. Además este capítulo va dedicado a la apendicitis de Shashira, que te recuperes prontito!!!!

Ah, aviso, este capítulo estuvo escrito bajo la influencia de dos Nefastas Canciones, El Gato Volador y El Mamut Chiquitito, así que no me responsabilizo de lo que haya salido de mí en semejante estado. Si nunca has oido hablar de estas canciones, AFORTUNADO TU!!!!

Reviews!

**Kap d Weasley****,** jejeje, es que me cae mejor Fred que George, aunque no podría decir por qué exactamente. Me alegro de que te esté gustando, y George algún día saldrá de su reclusión, lo prometo (allá por el 2006 igual sale, jajaja) Besitos

****

Liz_15, holaaaa, un honor que tu primer rev sea para Fred!!! Pues no tengo pensado cuanto va a durar, no puedo hacer una estimación porque luego siempre me equivoco, pero para mí que esto va para largo... Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos!!!

****

Lizbeth, pues me alegro que no te haya parecido soso, porque para mí es sosísimo, al igual que este, en el que no pasa nada de importancia, es más, solo me rayo yo solita!!! Besitos.

****

Yussi, pero si es malísimo!!! Para mí que Fred me está quedando muy light y Ginny... bueno, la pelirroja aún tiene cositas que hacer, muejeje. Besitos 

**Shashira****,** uys que raro, tú por aquí!!! Bueno, bueno, mienstras os sigáis conformando con cosillas mediocres de este estilo, jejeje. No, en serio, a mí no me parece la gran cosa, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Si os gusta os lo agradezco. Aunque estás siendo DEMASIADO entusiasta tú, eh? Ermmm, en realidad sí tiene que ver con mis demás fics, porque es el verano anterior a Vacaciones de Navidad y ya sabes que ese y Estado Anímico Alterado, junto con Los amigos de Peter y también Alma A Precio De Saldo van todos del mismo palo, por así decir... aunque a primera vista no lo parezca ^.^. En cuanto a Ginny... es que me da mucho por saco que en todos los fics la pongan de super-sufridora. Así que ahora va a ser un poquillo torturadora... Así me desquito de Vacaciones, que no tiene mucha presencia la pobre. No se si una vez al mes va a ser posible, pero lo intentaré, contenta? Besitos mil (esperoq ue con esto te quedes tranquila por unos... 15 minutos?)

**Lorien Lupin****,** holaaaa!!!! Tengo que mirar tu fic, que no sé si has actualizado sin que me haya dado cuenta o que, porque llevo un descontrol con las historias que no me aclaro. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra ver lo bien acogido que está el Gemelo Solitario, jejeje (yo que creí que no haría mucha gracia que fuera él solito por el mundo) Lo de Juls se desarrollará... lento y extraño, como es previsible ^.^. Suerte a ti tambien y besitos mil!!!

****

Shashira, er... otra vez. Que sorpresa, verdad??? no si desde luego eres la fan numero 1 de este fic!!! Pufff, mejor con confíes tanto, jeuejeje.

****

Carlota, jejeje, que manera de hacer la pelota!!! Fred no me está quedando ni la mitad de lo que debería ser, el pobrecito mio, pero si al menos te entretiene esta historia me alegro un montón, eso me animará a no dejarla por ahí abandonada ^.^

**kirsten-sus****,** no, pues a Harry no le van a joder en breve plazo, Ginny está demasiado cabreada para dedicarse a esas labores ^.^. tienes razón, no me acuerdo de todos los nombres, pero sí que me acuerdo de que me preguntaste por Krum y me diste una ideilla que aún debo sacar en el capítulo que viene de Vacaciones (vamos, eso si no me alargo más de la cuenta, espero que no!!!) Jajaja, que no soy una mákina!!! Pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero no dejar de nuevo Fred tan sumamente abandonada. Besitos mil!!!

****

Shashira, te das cuenta de que eres la única que me ha dejado tres reviews por un mísero capítulo??? Pero digo yo, si no tienes internet, para qué quieres que publique? Si no vas a poder leerlo!!! Bueno, lo dicho, que te recuperes prontito, prontito, ok? (ahora, para el próximo capítulo no me chantajees con que tiene que extirparte el bazo ni nada de eso, eh?) 

Sé que el capítulo no vale la espera, pero bueno, ahí está.

FRED

Cap. 4

Ti-tín-tirirín-tirín-tin-ríntititín-ti-tín

- ¿Diga?

- ...

- ¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Er...

- ¿Hola?

- Sí, esto... hola

- ¿Quién es?

- Yo... esto... soy Fred y...

- ¡Fred, hola! ¿Cómo te va?

- ¿Juls, eres tú? Tu voz suena muy diferente.

- Sí, soy yo, que sorpresa que me llames.

- Dijiste que podía hacerlo. ¿Te molesta?

- No seas tonto, lo que pasa es que no creí que lo harías tan pronto. Nos vimos ayer y los chicos soléis dejar pasar un par de días.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué lo hacemos?

- Creo que para no parecer ansiosos.

- ... Ya veo... Bueno, pues yo estoy ansioso, como ves.

- Jajaja. Te diré un pequeño secreto: yo también estoy ansiosa. Me alegro de que hayas llamado.

- En ese caso, me alegro de haber llamado. Y también me alegro de que no puedas ver la sonrisa de estúpido que se me ha puesto.

- Jajaja.

- Esto... te apetecería...

- Sí, me apetecería.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Em.... ¿te va bien a las cinco?

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Dónde quedamos?

Susurros amortiguados al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿En la puerta del cine? ¿Te viene bien?

- Estupendamente.

- ¡Genial!

- Fred, ¿para ti todo es genial?

- Jejeje, hoy sí, te lo aseguro.

- Jajaja, genial.

- Emm... querría seguir hablando contigo pero me parece que tengo que colgar. La gente me está mirando muy raro.

- No me extraña, es la conversación más surrealista que he tenido en mi vida.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo de ti me iría acostumbrando porque soy totalmente incapaz de mantener una conversación mínimamente coherente.

- ¡Genial!

- Jajajaja. Bueno, Juls, ¿nos vemos entonces a las cinco?

- A las cinco, Fred. 

- Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

-...

-...

- Mmmm, Fred, ¿piensas colgar?

- Debería, ¿verdad?

- Pienso que sí.

- ¿Y tú? ¿vas a colgar?

- Seguramente.

- ¿Y cuando, ahora?

- Sí, ahora estaría bien.

- Bueno, pues hazlo.

- ¿Y tú?

- También lo haré.

- Vale, adiós.

- Vale. 

- ...

- ...

- ¿Quieres colgar de una vez, Fred?

- Cuelga tú primero.

- Jajaja, oye, es demasiado pronto para que empecemos con estas tonterías, cuelga de una vez.

- Lo mismo te digo.

- Tú primero.

- No, mejor tú primero.

Al otro lado se volvieron a escuchar susurros claramente identificables como "menuda gilipollez", "venga, no vamos a estar aquí todo el día" y "cuelga de una maldita vez"

- Bueno, creo que SI tengo que colgar realmente si no quiero acabar muy mal parado, ¿nos vemos a las cinco entonces?

- A las cinco.

- Vale, cuelga.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

Se oyó una voz irritada que dijo "vale, cuelgo yo" y la linea se cortó repentinamente. Juls miró su móvil un poco enfurruñada con ese intruso que se había colado en su conversación y suspiró tontamente. "De verdad, sí que ha sido la conversación más extraña de mi vida", se dijo con una sonrisa, que se iría haciendo más brillante según se acercaran las cinco de la tarde.

Vale que Harry no se encontrase precisamente del mejor humor de su vida, pero esta había sido la primera conversación telefónica de Fred y estaba molesto con la intervención del moreno.

- ¿Por qué has colgado? – preguntó lastimeramente, mirando el auricular del teléfono con nostalgia.

- Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo y vosotros no parecíais muy dispuestos – masculló el chico, saliendo del bar de mal talante. Fred intercambió una mirada con su hermano Ron, que no se había atrevido a decirle nada a su amigo, y le siguieron los pasos un poco en la distancia.

Ninguno de los dos le había dicho a Harry que habían espiado su conversación con Ginny. Estaban seguros de que el chico no lo aceptaría demasiado bien, y seguro que si su hermanita se enteraba se lo haría pasar muy mal por el resto de sus vidas.

La llamada telefónica no había ido tan mal, en consideración de Fred. Vale que había necesitado la ayuda de Harry para interpretar el número (con todo y que estaba un poco borroso, seguramente de las veces que Fred lo había desdoblado intentando encontrarle algún críptico significado) y luego un par de ensayos para poder hablar con cierta naturalidad, sin recurrir a los gritos como había hecho Ron en su primera llamada, tiempo atrás. Pero al menos tenía una cita. ¡Una cita!

En las horas que había tardado en decidirse a llamar, Fred había estado sumemente nervioso. La familia Weasley no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan alterado, parloteando casi histéricamente y frotando sus manos sudorosas contra la tela de los pantalones de contínuo. Interrogó a Ginny despiadadamente sobre lo que les gustaba hacer a las chicas normales, porque por supuesto no podía volver a llevar a Juls al cine. 

Su hermana le había recomendado simplemente pasear para hablar un poco. 

- Eso le gusta a cualquiera- afirmó -. Le gustará que la escuchen y saber más de la persona con la que está hablando. Conoceros un poco antes que nada. 

Después la pelirroja había fulminado con la mirada a Harry, que había estado escuchando muy atentamente a menos de un paso de distancia y se había marchado furiosa a su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo.

Harry entonces había querido huir de la madriguera, tal vez para cavar un hoyo donde poder enterrarse y morir de humillación, pero Fred le había pillado por banda y le había obligado a acompañarlo a una excursión al pueblo para hacer la dichosa llamada telefónica. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberlo traído, porque se estaba comportando de una manera tan odiosa que Fred consideró seriamente la idea de golpearlo y dejarlo tirado en alguna cuneta.

Cuando le había preguntado sobre los gustos de las chicas muggles, Harry se había encogido de hombros.

- No he tenido mucho contacto con ellas. Todo lo que conozco es a partir de los programas que se traga Dudley (Vigilantes de la playa en primer lugar de su lista de favoritos), las revistas que compra mi tía Petunia (no que fueran de mucha ayuda, la verdad) y la opinión de mi tío Vernon (monólogos típicamente machistas al 90%). Así que solo he podido sacar en claro que les interesa la ropa, los cosméticos, encontrar un novio rico y poner verdes al resto de las chicas. Aunque por experiencia propia puedo añadir que les gusta destrozar el corazón de los pobres chicos que tienen la desgracia de caer víctimas de sus recursos de arpías y luego reírse de ellos mientras bailan el tango sobre los restos de su dignidad saliendo con sabandijas que solo quieren meterles mano, solo por fastidiar.

Fred se le había quedado mirando estupefacto y le había dado unos golpecitos en la espalda en plan "apoyo moral", alejándose a toda prisa de él para no recibir otra de sus extravagantes opiniones.

- Es que el pobre ha estado muy aislado toda su vida – había excusado Ron a su amigo, y luego había aportado sus propias conclusiones sobre las chicas, en este caso solo muggles – Según Dean Thomas, que es hijo de muggles, las chicas son pésimas conduciendo, les encanta algo llamado "tarjetas de crédito" y buscan siempre un punto.

Fred le había mirado anonadado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es eso de que buscan un punto? No entiendo nada.

- Yo tampoco – reconoció Ron encogiéndose de hombros – pero Dean dice que es muy importante saber donde ponen en punto G, yo creo que es que siempre lo están perdiendo – dijo con aires de entendido.

Todas estas opiniones no hacían más que confundir al pobre Fred, que decidió preguntarle a su madre.

- Tienes que ser muy atento y amable – le dijo con una de esas sonrisas de orgullo que parecía decir mi-hijito-ya-es-mayor – Y muy sensible también, las chicas adoran a los chicos sensibles.

"O sea" pensó Fred para sí en aquel momento " que tengo que ser una nenaza, estar pendiente de donde pone el punto ese, pintar de verde a otras chicas y hacer como que me interesa todo lo que me diga aunque no entienda absolutamente nada". Suspiró apesadumbrado pensando que todo eso era muy complicado y que todo había parecido más fácil la noche anterior.

Pensó que dadas las circunstancias lo mejor sería obtener consejo de la persona que más le conocía: George. El problema era cómo llegar hasta él.

- Venga mamá – suplicó por enésima vez, haciendo unos encantadores pucheritos a los que su progenitora hacía caso omiso por tener los ojos clavados tercamente en una receta de cocina.

- No – fue lo único que dijo la inflexible mujer.

- Venga mamaaaa – presionó el chico, aumentando el grado de pucheros de "encantadores" a "irresistiblemente adorables".

- He dicho que no.

Ni siquiera levantó los ojos del libro.

- ¡Mamaaaaaaa, es un caso de vida o muerte! – pataleó el pelirrojo, haciendo un despliegue quizás exagerado de la táctica "rabieta de bebé".

- ¡Fred, ya vale! ¡No te voy a dejar acercarte a George y punto! – espetó la señora Weasley hastiada. Y es que después de aguantar por media hora ese numerito un molesto dolor de cabeza se estaba instalando sobre sus cejas.

- ¡Pero necesito hablar con él! – suplicó Fred, lanzándose al suelo de rodillas, parodiando un llanto desgarrador y muy escandaloso - ¡Estoy desesperado!¡Es mi única esperanza! ¡Mamá! – incluso tiró un poco de la punta de la túnica de su madre, alzando los brazos al techo como clamando al cielo por un poco de comprensión.

- ¡QUÉ YA VALE! – gritó la mujer, sin poder contenerse, levantándose de la silla para empezar a hacer la comida o puede que para coger una satén adecuada que le partiera la crisma a ese demonio que había tenido la mala ocurrencia de traer al mundo.

- Pero...

- ¡A CALLAR!

- Pero...

- ¡CHIST!

- Pero...

- ¡FRED!

- Vale, ya me callo, pero deja de apuntarme con la varita que me estás dando miedo – prometió Fred retrocediendo por la cocina ante el rostro de furia de su madre. 

- Ahí sentado y sin abrir la boca un rato, ¿eh? – la señora Weasley señaló una silla con la varita considerando seriamente la idea de atarlo a mordazarlo a ella, pero Fred, obedientemente, se sentó en la silla y se estuvo calladito.

Por unos treinta segundos.

- ¿Y si le llevas una carta de mi parte? – sugirió de repente, atento a desaparecer a los primeros síntomas del tic del ojo de su madre.

-...

- Vengaaaaaaa... – presionó un poquito, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba abierta y podría salir por patas en un tiempo récord.

-...

- Veeeeengaaaaaaaa.... – machacó.

Ale, ya estaba. Ya tenía un dolor de cabeza de magníficas proporciones para acompañarla durante el resto de la tarde. Y lo mejor, en esas circunstancias, era deshacerse de Fred aunque solo fuera por un rato. 

- ¡Bueno, vale! ¡Ponte a escribir esa dichosa carta! – cedió la mujer, volviéndose hacia los ingredientes que tendría que utilizar en esa receta en particular. Un poco de siencio vendría tan bien...

- No, si ya está escrita, como sabía que no me ibas a dejar subir a verle... – soltó Fred alegremente. Pensó que hasta Harry Potter envidiaría los rápidos reflejos que su madre exhibió al girarse con la sartén en la mano. El pelirrojo tragó saliva - Mamá que soy tu hijo, no me mires así... – pidió apocado al ver la expresión de su rostro. - Te-te dejo la carta aquí encima, ¿vale?... – dejó el abultado sobre encima de la mesa y se alejó unos pasos andando hacia atrás para no darle la espalda a la buena señora - Mmm, creo que mejor me voy a dar una vueltecita... – decidió de pronto, advirtiendo que el tic del ojo por fin había hecho acto de presencia - Tardaré unos días en volver – saltó por la puerta al patio y salió a la carrera en dirección desconocida.

- Más te vale... – masculló entre dientes la señora Weasley mirando la sartén que sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

Para lo que le había costado convencer a su madre de un acercamiento aunque fuera por escrito con su gemelo, George no le hizo mucho honor, la verdad. Fred le había escrito siete cuartillas de pergamino por las dos caras contándole absolutamente todo sobre Juls, la situación en la que se encontraba y los consejos que había recibido de los miembros de la familia.

La respuesta de George se limitó a: "Pide consejo a Angelina. O a Hermione Granger, que además de ser una chica es muggle"

Y eso fue todo. 

Fred tuvo la sospecha de que su madre había vigilado atentamente la redacción de esas frases, porque aún tenía sus sospechas de lo que podían hacer los gemelos si se comunicaban entre ellos. No es que pudiera culparla, la mujer ya tenía experiencia en esas cosas. Pero había esperado un poco más de su hermano más cercano. Aunque sus consejos eran buenos.

Hablar con Angelina no le parecía muy correcto. Pedirle consejos para ligar a la chica de la que has estado colgado parecía un poco rebuscado, y además George tenía razón: Hermione era muggle, ella sabría qué le gustaba a las chicas muggles, ¿verdad?

Le escribió una breve notita a la chica pidiéndole su opinión y esperó que fuese rápida en responder. Cuantas más sugerencias recibiera sería mejor, pensó. Aunque dejó de pensar lo mismo cuando Percy se plantó frente a él con un rostro muy serio.

- Han llegado a mis oídos tus apuros, hermano, y dado que tengo novia formal (una chica excelente, como sabrás, mi Penélope, prefecta de su casa y Premio Anual, como yo) me creo más que capacitado para ofrecerte consejo y experiencia.

Fred se achicó ante eso.

- Er... no, no hace falta que te molestes, dejaló Percy, de verdad.

- No, no, en serio, Fred, no me molesta en absoluto.

- Ya, pero a mí sí, es que no me apetece para nada escuchar uno de tus pretenciosos monólogos inacabables – dejó escapar antes de poder evitarlo. Eso le valió que su hermano se pusiera rojo de furia y, lejos de darse media vuelta y largarse a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo, como Fred hubiera deseado, Percy lo sentó en una silla y le empezó a hablar de su relación con Penélope y de cómo ella se había fijado en todo un triunfador (¡¡¡y se refería a él!!!) y él había legido al mejor partido.

- Porque sin duda sabrás, Fred, que las chicas siempre se fijan en los hombres que tienen carreras más prometedoras y más prestigio puede darles. Y tú deberás elegir a aquella que te dé una mejor posición social y que más se adecúe al brillante futuro que tienes ante ti.

- Bueno... yo quiero tener una tienda de bromas y Juls es muggle así que creo que esas estupideces no me sirven de mucho – contestó Fred bostezando de aburrimiento. Se animó un poco al ver la expresión escandalizada de su hermano.

- ¡Muggle! – espetó - ¡Eso no te ayudará para nada en el mundo mágico! ¡Salir con una muggle!

- ¿Quién sale con una muggle? – preguntó Arthur Weasley que acababa de entrar por la puerta. A la simper mención de la palabra "muggle" le empezaban a brillar los ojos.

- ¡Fred! – acusó Percy señalándo a su hermano con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Espléndido! ¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar? – preguntó emocionado el padre. Precy lo miró aún más escandalizado, si cabe. Parecía mentira que no conociera a su padre. 

Fred, en lugar de alegrarse por la intervención de su progenitor, se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

- ¿Presentarla? Pero si solo he salido con ella una vez... – murmuró azorado. Sobre todo porque presentársela a sus padres implicaba un montón de cosas que ni de lejos estaba preparado para asumir. 

Al menos no antes de la segunda cita.

-------------------

Horrible, verdad que sí? Pero bueno, espero que el siguiente capítulo quede mejor, será la segunda cita de Fred con Juls. 

Ah, una curiosidad, la primera frase de este capítulo (sí, me refiero al "Ti-tín-tirirín-tirín-tin-ríntititín-ti-tín") es mi propia versión "titireada" del tono "Harry Potter" que yo, como Juls, tengo también en mi movil.

Ya veis, cutre que es una ^.^

Hasta otra, cuidáos y besitos mil pa tos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola!

Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón!

Además de haceros esperar un año por este capítulo resulta que ni siquiera es bueno! Es pa matarme, pero que le voy a hacer... Digamos que esta historia la voy a dar por "temporalmente paralizada" para que nadie espere que la actualice pronto, jejeje.

Gracias a todos por dejarme mensajes en esta historia a pesar de saber cómo la trato. Aprecio mucho vuestros comentarios, pero lamentablemente esta historia no se deja escribir como debería y lo poco que escribo acabo volviéndolo a borrar porque no me gusta como queda. Al final he decidido dejar este capítulo así, aunque no queda nada bien, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer si no sale nada mejor...

Bueno, que muchas gracias a todos por seguir aguantándome a pesar de todo. GRACIAS!

FRED

Cap. 5

La respuesta de Hermione fue tan kilométrica y, a su manera, críptica, que Fred se la dio a Ginny para que la leyera, tradujera a lenguaje simple que él pudiera entender y le hiciera un resumen con lo más importante.

De buena gana le hubieran hecho el favor tanto Ron como Harry, ansiosos por saber cómo conquistar, pero no le pareció prudente dejar que esos dos leyeran algo de ese tipo escrito por Hermione. Aunque no parecía que Harry estuviera tan interesado en ella desde que vio a Ginny vestida de una manera tan provocativa.

De todas maneras, Fred decidió concentrarse en asuntos importantes, como esquivar a su madre hasta la hora de salir y decidir qué se iba a poner para esa tarde.

Ginny entró cosa de dos horas después en su cuarto (que provisionalmente era el de Ron), habiendo tocado a la puerta previamente, y casi soltó un grito al ver el desastre que Fred había ocasionado.

- Mamá te mata – dijo impresionada, mirando los montones y montones de ropa encima de las camas, la silla y hasta por el suelo ¿Qué has hecho, te has probado la ropa de toda la familia?

- No, aún me falta la tuya¿tienes alguna falda que me realce la cintura? – preguntó el chico con tonito amanerado arreglándose la camisa con primor – ¡Las de mamá me hacen muy gordo! – compuso un pucherito mirándose al espejo. Después de un segundo suspiró hastiado -. En serio¿qué tal estoy con esto? Sé sincera.

Ginny le miró críticamente.

¿Quieres que solo sea sincera o que sea BRUTALMENTE sincera?

- Lo de BRUTALMENTE suena un poco fuerte, pero creo que lo soportaré. Aúnque mejor espera un momento – cerró los ojos, realizó varias inspiraciones profundas y sacudió el cuerpo como si tuviera calambres.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto su hermana extrañada.

- Preparación mental – contestó Fred abiendo los ojos – Bueno, vale, dí.

- Estás bien – dijo Ginny.

¿Bien¿Solo bien? – preguntó decepcionado ¡No puedo estar solo bien¡Tengo que estar espectacular!

- Bueno, tengo un vestidito que ciertamente te quedaría espectacular y seguro que no dejaría indiferente a tu chica – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Fred fingió pensarlo un momento.

- Mejor no, que voy sin depilar.

Ginny se echó a reir al imaginarse a su hermano con el ajustado vestido verde que le había dejado Hermione, con unos taconazos impresionantes, la falda por medio muslo y los pelillos rojos adornando sus largas patas. Oh, y un bolsito de mano, claro.

¿Has venido solo a reirte de tu pobre hermano o es solo algo adicional?

- Algo adicional – confirmó Ginny aún sonriente. Le tendió una hoja de pergamino -. El resumen de la carta de Hermione. No sé si te será de mucha ayuda, la verdad...

Fred se la arrancó de la mano casi babeando. La leyó de cabo a rabo unas tres veces antes de mirar a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

- Esto... ¿Qué¿De qué me sirve esto? "Sé inteligente" – leyó -. ¡Pero si lo soy¿Sabe Hermione que se trata de mí y no de Ron? "Muéstrate interesante y misterioso". Interesante... pues no sé como hacerlo, para eso le pedía consejo, y si soy un poco más misterioso Juls va a creer que trabajo como Inefable.

- No, porque los muggles no tienen inefables – dijo Ginny con aire de entendida -. En realidad todo se reduce a que seas lo menos excéntrico posible, no le tires nada por encima como bebida, comida o animales muertos (vivos tampoco) y no la insultes.

Fred parpadeó impresionado.

¡Vaya, pues con Angelina funcionaba todo eso! – dijo con voz exageradamente asombrada -. En serio, Ginny¿qué os creéis que soy, una especie de perturbado? – parecía verdaderamente molesto.

- En realidad... – Fred la fulminó con la mirada y Ginny le sonrió divertida -. ¿Estás muy nervioso con esta cita, verdad? Ni siquiera has reconocido que te estaba tomando el pelo...

- Hnmmmf – refunfuñó Fred soltando el pergamino y poniéndose a hurgar una vez más entre la ropa del montón de encima de la silla.

¿Tanto te gusta? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Fred la miró largamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, algo colorado.

- Es que es diferente al resto de chicas que conozco.

- Pues por supuesto que es diferente¡es muggle! – dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No es eso, es... – suspiró resignado -. No sé que es – reconoció , pero me gusta mucho y no quiero asustarla por ser un mago.

En ese momento unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, dando paso a Charlie, a quien no esperaban ver por allí.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ginny abrazándole contenta.

- Me han dado unos días libres en el trabajo y he venido a veros – dijo el chico con una sonrisa. En dos zancadas se acercó a Fred y le revolvió el pelo con fuerza – ¡Así que nuestro niñito sale con una muggle!

¿Qué es, la noticia del día? – preguntó Fred un poco mosqueado.

- La verdad es que sí. Creo que mamá ha escrito a Bill contándoselo y todo – dijo Charlie sonriente.

- Genial, simplemente genial, seguro que se presenta para la cena... – respondió Fred con un gesto de infantil enfurruñamiento, hinchando los carrillos y cruzándose de brazos.

- Venga, no te pongas así. Te puedo ayudar y todo – dijo Charlie conciliador , A ver¿ya sabes lo que te vas a poner?

Fred señaló con un dedito la ropa que llevaba puesta. Al ver que su hermano suspiraba estruendosamente y ponía los ojos en blanco se ofendió bastante.

¿Pero qué pasa con esta ropa? Creo que no está tan mal¿no? – se miró al espejo para comprobarlo. Su reflejo, molestamente alegre, le enseñó los pulgares hacia arriba con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me parece que no eres consciente de lo sumamente mal que nos queda el color naranja a los pelirrojos – dijo Charlie con seriedad señalando la camisa con un gestido de desagrado –. Pero por suerte he traído bastante ropa para estos días y podremos encontrar algo que te quede decente.

¡Como te quiero hermanito! – gritó Fred saltando a sus brazos con un gesto de perrito babeante.

Una media hora después Fred volvió a enfrentarse al espejo vistiendo unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta azul con un símbolo de reminiscencias celtas estampado en beis. Habían decidido que lo mejor era una imagen informal. El azul combinaba muy bien con el pelo rojo, haciendolo resaltar y Fred pensó que estaba más o menos aceptable. Bueno, mejor que antes seguro.

Después de peinarse lo mejor que podía y sabía, encoloniarse con esmero y cepillarse los dientes con tanto brío que dejó el espejo todo salpicado (y sin limpiar) bajó a la sala presa de los nervios.

¿Qué tal? – preguntó a los allí reunidos.

Ginny le dio un aprobado, sonriéndole alentadoramente. Su padre le miró por encima del periódico y dijo que estaba bien. Percy dijo que podía haberse puesto más elegante con un tonito que a Fred no le gustó nada. Su madre casi lloró por la emoción de ver a su hijo "decente por una vez en su vida". Por supuesto, Fred miró a su madre entre sorprendido y tremendamente ofendido.

- Oyes, que la ropa me la compras tú – le recordó ceñudo. Su madre se hizo la loca.

Como tenía que pasar por el callejón Diagon a cambiar algo de dinero pues no sabía si llevaba suficientes monedas muggles para lo que pudiera surgir, Charlie se ofreció a acompañarle.

Una vez en el caldero chorreante, lejos de las recomendaciones de última hora de su madre y de las aclamaciones entusiastas de Ron ("¡vas a triunfar¡vas a triunfar!") y de las extrañas preguntas de Harry ("¿Vas preparado por si acaso¿Tienes protección?" a lo que él contestó, "claro, llevo mi varita") Fred se volvió hacia su hermano mayor.

¿Por qué me has acompañado? Creo que puedo ir de aquí a Gringotts sin escolta...

- Huys, que genio – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa saliendo al patio del bar -. Si piensas que tengo intenciones de acompañarte a tu cita estás bastante equivocado...

¿Qué clase de persona paranóica crees que soy¡Por supuesto que no pensaba eso! – replicó Fred suspirando aliviado.

- El caso es que tengo que pasar por Knockturn a recoger una cosa... y bueno, mejor que mamá no lo sepa. Si tengo la excusa de acompañarte no me interrogará sobre qué he ido a comprar cuando vuelva... – explicó Charlie un poco incómodo tocando los ladrillos de la pared con la varita, abriendo así el paso hacia el Callejón Diagon.

¿Y qué es lo que tienes que conseguir en Knockturn? – preguntó Fred tremendamente interesado.

Charlie carraspeó, hizo el intento de hablar, carraspeó de nuevo...

¡Huys, mira qué hora es! – dijo mirando su muñeca, donde no llevaba ningún reloj ¡Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita!

Como esperaba eso puso en danza a su hermano, que salió disparado hacia Gringotts gritando por el camino que no le daba tiempo.

- Menos mal... – se dijo Charlie suspirando aliviado, internandose en el callejón y dejando que los ladrillos del patio del Caldero Chorreante se cerrasen a sus espaldas - Y ahora veamos¿cómo se llamaba esa tienda? – se preguntó, sacando un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para comprobar el nombre correcto – "La Parca parca", menudo nombrecito que se gasta... – murmuró para sí, echando a andar con decisión.

OoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, Harry intentaba concentrarse en la partida de ajedrez que estaba perdiendo contra Ron, pero su mente divagaba sin querer hacia lugares remotos... bueno, no tan remotos, más bien subiendo la escalera, todo recto, a la derecha, donde una pelirroja tenía su cuarto y no me refiero al de Molly Weasley.

- Harry, tío, que te estás dejando matar con tanta facilidad que esto resulta aburrido. Y a ver si se te mete en la cabeza de una vez que los peones no se mueven como los caballos – le reprochó Ron viendo el desastroso desempeño del moreno.

- Perdona, Ron, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa... – replicó Harry sin energías.

¿Cosa o persona? – preguntó su amigo con una sonrisa triste. Harry no le escuchó y siguió intentando hacer ver como que veía el tablero y las piezas. Él llevaba las blancas (ironía de parte de Ron), y la verdad es que éstas se mostraban atemorizadas ante la perspectiva de ser las elegidas para el próximo movimiento suicida, sobre todo porque sus compatriotas negras se mostraban burlonas y agresivas con ellas al ver el desastroso juego al que eran sometidas.

- Mira, lo mejor será que lo dejemos para otro día – propuso Ron empezando a recoger las piezas, ante el suspiro colectivo de las pocas blancas que quedaban en pie -. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Salieron al jardín, donde se entretuvieron un rato compitiendo para ver quién lanzaba más lejos su gnomo, pero Harry estaba tan desanimado que los suyos tropezaban en la cerca, que estaba a dos pasos.

¿Me lo vas a contar? – preguntó Ron despues de media hora de silencio.

Harry le miró con aspecto de estar profundamente deprimido.

- Esta mañana hablé con Ginny – dijo escuetamente.

¿Y?

- Verás... me disculpé por lo de ayer... y quería pedirle una cita, pero me ha rechazado – dijo a punto de hacer un puchero.

- Ya – dijo Ron haciendo como que no sabía nada.

- Así que he intentado volver a hablar con ella antes, cuando te has ido al servicio...

¿Ein?

- ... y me ha dicho que estaba a punto de escribirle a Colin para decirle que aceptaba salir con él.

¿Cómo¿Colin? – casi gritó Ron sorprendido, pues de eso sí que no se había enterado.

- Y como me he puesto furioso la he insultado un poco...

¿Qué�¿Qué has insultado a mi hermanita! – gritó el pelirrojo alterado.

- ... le he dicho cosas horribles... y ella me ha dicho cosas horribles a mí... y me ha pegado un puñetazo en el estómago...

¡Bien por mi hermana!

- Y anda que no pega bien...

- Me lo dirás a mí...

- El caso es que me ha gritado algo así como que me odiaba y esperaba que me pudriera en el infierno por meter las narices en su vida...

A Ron no se le ocurrió ningún comentario.

- Y pues... bueno... ya no me siento muy agusto estando tan cerca de ella sabiendo que le molesto... Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a casa de mis tíos – terminó Harry con una carita de pena que daban ganas de abrazarle como a un peluche y consolarle por el resto de la tarde.

Ron se acercó a su amigo... y le espatarró en el suelo de la ostia que le metió.

¡Ron!

- Eso por insultar a mi hermana, cabrón.

OoOoOoO

Fue toda una experiencia para Fred el tener que coger él solito el metro. No paraba de acosar a la gente a su alrededor con preguntas sobre cuándo dónde tenía que bajarse, cuantas paradas faltaban, si le quedaba bien la ropa que llevaba y si tenía que intentar besar a Juls nada más verla. La gente, por supuesto, le miraba horrorizada y le seguía con la mirada mientras paseaba arriba y abajo por todo el vagón en un estado de alteración bastante sospechoso. Una ancianita amable le preguntó si había dejado la medicación, cosa que Fred no entendió y siguió sin entender veinte minutos después cuando ya había escuchado la mitad de la vida y transtornos de salud de la buena mujer, su marido, sus tres hijos, sus catorce nietos y sus dos gatos. Oh, y no olvidemos al periquito.

Cuando finalmente Fred llegó muy alterado al lugar de la cita se quedó allí plantado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una sensación de relajación que le duró aproximadamente veinte segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Juls no parecía estar por allí.

"¿Y si me deja plantado?" se preguntó en un estado bastante próximo al pánico.

(Recordemos que esta es la primera cita de un pobre chico al que le han dejado tiradillo por su hermano gemelo)

En algún momento de la tensa espera (que duró unos siete minutos en total) llegó a la firme convicción de que sería mejor si Juls nunca conociese a George, por si las moscas.

Cuando la chica apareció girando la esquina, guardando las llaves dentro del bolso y sin mirar al frente, Fred empezó a sonreir con ganas. Se apoyó en la pared con aire indolente y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Juls, ocupada en buscar quién sabe qué dentro del enorme bolso que cargaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y le hubiera pasado de largo si el pelirrojo no hubiera llamado su atención con una discreta llamada:

¡Jamona!

La chica casi se torció un pie, desbalanceada por el... esto.. ¿piropo? Y se volvió con una cara de mala ostia impresionante para recriminar a quien fuera. Se encontró con Fred, partido de la risa apoyado en la pared y su ceño se desfrunció de inmediato, a pesar de que media calle se había girado para mirarlos.

- Hola – dijo acercándose a él. Fred sonrió a su vez.

- Hooolaaaa – saludó con un gesto pícaro.

Se acercaron tímidamente el uno al otro y se rozaron los labios con rapidez. Se separaron algo sonrojados y aún sonriendo como verdaderos idiotas.

¿He llegado tarde? – preguntó ella preocupada.

- Si me besas estará todo olvidado – dijo él muy serio.

¿Y si no te beso?

- Estará olvidado igual, pero te perderás un beso increíble – dijo él pomposamente.

¿Increíble? – Juls alzó una ceja escéptica -. Ya será menos.

¿Te lo demuestro? – saltó Fred fingiéndose ofendido.

Juls frunció los labios en un mohín meditabundo.

- Me molesta mucho que pongas en seria duda mis habilidades para besar – presionó el pelirrojo intentando reprimir una sonrisilla.

Juls suspiró pronfunda y ruidosamente.

- Bueno, venga, va. Date prisa, que no tengo todo el día – dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Vale pero tira el chicle.

No fue demasiado fino el expulsarlo en un burdo pero efectivo soplido que envió volando al chicle hasta la papelera más cercana. Fred la observó alucinado.

¡Ha sido increíble!

- Je, lo sé – dijo la chica con fingida soberbia -. Es que soy increíble.

- Pues supongo que tendré que casarme contigo – dijo él resignadamente.

¡Claro que sí¿Acaso pensabas dejarme escapar? – preguntó ella escandalizada ¿Qué intenciones tienes conmigo?

- Por el momento tengo intenciones de besarte – dijo él con una sonrisita que Juls no pudo evitar devolverle.

- Pues ya estás tardando.

- No pienso hacerlo más. Me voy a poner a ello enseguida.

- Eso espero o me aburriré y me marcharé.

- No serías capaz.

- No querrías ponerme a prueba.

¡Besaros ya de una puta vez que me estáis poniendo malo! – gritó una voz a su lado haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

Ambos se giraron estupefactos para ver a un chico de más o menos su edad que les miraba enojado.

- Lo que menos me hace falta en estos momentos es tener una parejita estúpida y empalagosa con su charla banal comiéndome la oreja – les dijo bastante molesto – Así que besaros o largaros de una puñetera vez que no estoy de humor, no estoy de huuumooor – sonaba algo agresivo, cosa que les hizo poner ojos como platos sin acabarse de creer lo que estaban escuchando.

- Esto... ¿tienes algún problema interno¿Estás estreñido¿Vas a cortar con tu novia, o algo? – preguntó Fred con genuína curiosidad. Le miró por un momento algo confundido -. Un momento... ¡yo a ti te conozco!

Abrió la boca sorprendido al terminar de reconocerle.

¡Marcus Flint! Oyes¿qué te has hecho en los dientes? – preguntó curiosamente.

El otro saltó en su sitio y le miró de verdad por primera vez.

¡Joder, un Weasley, lo que me faltaba! – vociferó, dejando a Fred comprobar que, efectivamente, sus dientes estaban en mejor condición que cuando se vieron por última vez.

- Vaya... de verdad... no esperaba encontrarte... aquí – dijo Fred echando una rápida mirada a la puerta del cine que estaba a tres pasos.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Weasley, pero estoy buscando a alguien – dijo el otro de manera altanera -. De lo contrario nunca vendría a un sitio como... Este – la última palabra la dijo con evidente desprecio y una mueca de asco tan pronunciada que Juls frunció el ceño confundida.

¿No te gustan estos cines?

Flint la miró con el mismo desdén que había dedicado a la puerta del establecimiento

- Ya veo que compañías te gastas, Weasley – frunció la nariz como si oliese algo que le resultaba desagradable -. Se tendrá en cuenta cuando empieze la guerra abierta.

Fred apretó los puños y hubiera saltado sobre él si no fuera porque Juls le agarró de un brazo y Flint escogió ese instante para darse la vuelta y alejarse de ellos con un paso que a todas luces era una mala imitación de la arrogancia natural de los Malfoy.

¡Ese cabrón! – dijo Fred entre dientes, con verdaderas ganas de sacar su varita y enviarle un buen maleficio.

¡Fred¿Me podrías decir qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Juls confundida por la actitud de los dos. El pelirrojo se volvió a mirarla y se relajó un tanto.

- Nada – dijo con inocencia.

Ella le miró con seriedad.

Él se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza.

- Estudiamos juntos – dijo a regañadientes , y siempre ha sido un gran hijo de puta. No nos soportamos demasiado bien, como habrás podido comprobar – le sonrió tímidamente.

¿Qué es eso de una guerra¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Fred suspiró pesadamente.

- Bueno... digamos que su grupo... y mi grupo... bueno, tienen ideas distintas¿sabes? Y, bueno, las diferencias a veces se tienen que resolver a golpes – trató de explicarse torpemente.

Juls le miraba con ojos como platos.

¿Eres un pandillero? – preguntó casi horrorizada.

- Er... no exactamente – dijo él sin saber cómo salir de esa ¡Somos de equipos distintos! – dijo casi sonriendo por su idea.

¿De qué deporte? – preguntó la chica suspicazmente.

- Esto... – se estrujó la mente lo más que pudo, casi poniéndose a sudar de nerviosismo, hasta que se acordó de aquel compañero de cuarto de Ron que era fanático de un deporte muggle ¡Futbol! – dijo triunfante.

Juls le miró escéptica por un segundo, justo lo que tardó Fred en acercarla hábilmente hasta él y recordarle que tenían un asunto pendiente.

Ciertamente fue un beso increíble.

OoOoOoO

Como Harry estaba ocupado en el jardín trasero cortando el césped y podando los setos, tuvo que ser Dudley el que fuese a abrir la puerta cuando el timbre sonó por cuarta vez. Era un fastidio tener que levantarse del sillón justo ahora, cuando estaba tan cómodo tomándose su tercer té helado. Afortunadamente su madre le había dejado una buena cantidad en la nevera antes de salir a comprar, porque sino se hubiera deshidratado por completo. Al menor movimiento ya estaba sudando como un cerdo, y cuando comprendió que Harry no podía oír ni el timbre ni sus gritos desde el jardín, se levantó trabajosamente de su asiento con bastante mal humor.

Con el calor que hacía no comprendía cómo nadie pudiera tener el ánimo suficiente para acercarse a la puerta y tocar el timbre, y estaba dispuesto a armarle un escándalo a quien fuese que estaba llamando, obligándole a hacer algo que le dejaría agotado (andar), pero toda su resolución se fue por el desagüe cuando vio quien estaba en el umbral de su casa.

Se quedó boqueando como un pez, sin saber qué decir, sudando copiosamente y mirando como alelado a la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida.

- Hola... tú debes de ser Dudley¿no? – la chica sonrió encantadoramente, dejandole contemplar unos perfectos y cuidados dientes -. ¿Está Harry?

Dudley solo pudo asentir estúpidamente y apartarse de la puerta para que la chica pudiese entrar. La guió en silencio hasta la parte trasera de la casa y le abrió la puerta del jardín, aún bastante en las nubes. Señaló con el dedo a Harry y se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica, fijándose muy bien en el escote un tanto recatado pero aún así fascinante de su blanco vestidito de verano. La chica le sonrió fugazmente.

- Gracias, Dudley.

Salió al jardín resueltamente.

- De... de nada – logró balbucear. Y se quedó mirándola cuando se acercó a Harry, que estaba de espaldas podando el seto, y le tapó los ojos con las manos, teniendo que ponerse un poco de puntillas para eso.

Harry se sobresaltó horriblemente, dajendo caer las tijeras de podar que se clavaron siniestramente al lado de su pie derecho.

- Adivina quién soy – dijo la chica sonriendo.

Harry pareció estupefacto.

¿Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica quitó las manos de sus ojos y él se giró para mirarla.

- Tu primo me ha dejado entrar – dijo ella con simpleza mirando en dirección a Dudley y sonriéndole. Dudley se puso rojo hasta las orejas y cerró la puerta del jardín, aunque fue lo más deprisa que le permitió su cuerpo hasta la ventana de la cocina para espiar desde detrás de los visillos.

- Eso si que es raro – comentó Harry, perplejo.

Luego, al volver la vista hacia Ginny se dio cuenta de por qué Dudley la había dejado entrar. Sin duda le había gustado¿y cómo no iba a gustarle si estaba preciosa? Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco de algodón, unas sandalias también blancas y el pelo rojo, llameante, suelto y libre sobre sus hombros. Unas cuantas pecas decoraban su nariz y mejillas y no llevaba nada de maquillaje.

¿Qué... qué haces aquí? – logró preguntar Harry tragando saliva.

No le agradaba nada que Ginny estuviese en Privet Drive. En cuanto su tía volviese empezaría a hacer preguntas, y cuando se enterase de que Ginny era bruja iba a tratarla de manera muy desagradable. Luego estaba la mirada un tanto lujuriosa de Dudley, que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y por último, el que presenciase cómo tenía que hacer trabajos de elfo doméstico en el jardín en uno de los días más calurosos del verano, sumado a que estaba todo sudado y sucio le hacía sentir miserable.

¿Cómo has llegado? – preguntó.

- Autobús Noctámbulo – dijo Ginny simplemente encogiendose de hombros - Verás, me sentía mal por haberte pegado... – empezó la chica.

- Olvídalo. Fue culpa mía, no debería habeme puesto como me puse – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza, totalmente arrepentido.

- Tienes razón. Te comportaste de una manera atroz – reconoció Ginny haciendo un mohín -. Nunca hubiera esperado eso de ti, comportándote como un novio celoso...

- Yo tampoco me lo esperaba – dijo Harry -. Será que me gustas más de lo que pensaba.

Ginny le miró con ternura, pero el chico seguía mirando al suelo y se lo perdió. Suspiró pesadamente -. Trataré de controlarme. No soy tu dueño ni nada de eso, eres libre de salir con quien quieras – hizo una mueca de desagrado ¿Pero tiene que ser con Colin¿No hay más tíos por ahí?

- No está tan mal – dijo la chica ¿Preferirías que saliera con tu primo, por ejemplo?

Harry puso cara de auténdico horror.

¡Por Dios no! – miró fugazmente a la ventana de la cocina -. Aunque no dudo que tiene que estar preparando una horrible propuesta de cita.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preugntó Ginny confundida.

¡Vamos¿No has visto como te estaba mirando? Le faltaba bien poco para babear – no parecía muy contento -. Luego te acompañaré a la puerta, no vaya a ocurrírsele intentar algo.

- Harry – dijo ella, volviendo a atraer su atención -. Solo quería decirte que... no quiero que te vayas de mi casa solo porque no estemos de acuerdo en algunas cosas – dijo con sinceridad -. Siento como si hubieras salido huyendo ayer, y no me siento cómoda con la idea de que no quieras volver por la Madriguera para no encontrarte conmigo.

- No es eso – dijo Harry algo incómodo -. Es solo que... bueno, es tu casa, y ayer dije muchas cosas que no pensaba y que siento mucho haber dicho. No quería que estuvieras incómoda conmigo ronrando por allí... y lo de Colin fue muy duro – dijo con media sonrisa.

¿Por qué le tienes tanta manía? – preguntó ella genuínamente interesada.

- No sé. Será porque está obsesionado conmigo. No para de seguirme, de alabarme, de sacarme fotos... me parece una actitud un tanto extraña – se encogió de hombros -. O una de dos, o está pirado o es gay y aún no se ha dado cuenta.

- Yo voto por la segunda opción – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Al ver la mirada de horror de Harry sonrio más ampliamente -. Bueno, lo siento, pero creo que realmente está interesado en ti. El pobre cree que es simple admiración, pero dentro de nada empezará a tener sueños húmedos y se dará cuenta.

- Bueeej – Harry se estremeció con disgusto -. Prefiero creer que solo está un poco majara.

Ginny se rió y Harry se sintió más relajado.

- Entonces¿no estás molesta conmigo? – preguntó con esperanza. La chica fingió pensarlo un momento y después negó con la cabeza. Harry sonrió aliviado – Gracias.

- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – advirtió la Ginny. Harry sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- No habrá próxima vez.

Acompañó a la pelirroja hasta la puerta, disculpándose por no ofrecerle nada de beber.

- Mis tíos están a punto de llegar y lo mejor sería que no te encontrasen aquí – explicó abochornado -. Me temo que no te tratarían muy bien y, sinceramente, me avergüenzo tanto de ellos que preferiría no tener que presentártelos.

Ginny sonrió dulcemente.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Entiendo la situación. Tendrías que pedirle permiso a Dumbledore para pasar con nosotros el resto del verano.

Harry sonrió aún más y asintió.

En el recibidor, Ginny se volvió hacia él para hablarle y descubrió a Duddley espiando desde detrás de una puerta. Después de saber la historia familiar de Harry no podía dejar a ese tipo sin una pequeña venganza, así que se acercó al moreno de manera insinuante. Harry la miró estupefacto y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- Ginny...

- Esto no significa nada¿eh, Harry? – avisó ella con seriedad antes de hecharle los brazos al cuello. El chico se revolvió inquieto.

¿Qué haces? Estoy todo sudado... – protestó débilmente.

- No importa – dijo ella, antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

Su plan había sido besar fugazmente al moreno para hacer rabiar a Duddley, ya que Harry parecía convencido de que ella le gustaba, pero al encontrarse con las manos del chico rodenado su cintura y tratando de profundizar el beso se dejó llevar, permitiendo que la lengua de Harry entrase en su boca y la recorriese a placer.

Cuando el beso terminó, una eternidad después, se miraron confundidos.

- No ha significado nada – reiteró Ginny temblorosa, casi para convencerse a ella misma. Harry asintió con seriedad, pero aún no había soltado su cintura y ella seguía con las manos enlazadas tras su cuello. Intentó probar suerte, pero la pelirroja, que le vio las intenciones, se alejó de él con rapidez.

- Tengo que irme ya – dijo nerviosamente, saliendo deprisa de la casa y cerrando la puerta principal antes de que Harry acertase a reaccionar.

El moreno se tocó los labios de manera ausente y sonrió para sí.

- A lo mejor tengo una oportunidad – se animó. Se giró hacia la cocina y vio a Duddley con el ceño fruncido, sudando como un cerdo, con las mejillas tan coloradas que parecía que iban a reventarle y tronando los nudillos.

Seguramente se habría lanzado hacia él para golpearlo, y Harry habría estado bastante dispuesto a devolverle los golpes, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron los tíos de Harry.

¿Qué haces aquí en medio? – preguntó de manera desagradable Petunia, frunciendo la nariz al verle ¡Vete a tu cuarto!

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y subió corriendo a su habitación. No había terminado de poder el seto del jardín, pero dudó que alguien fuese a darse cuenta pronto cuando escuchó los gritos alterados de Duddley al descubrir que sus padres no habían traído el sabor de helado que les había pedido sin hacer caso de los intentos de explicación de su madre.

Harry sonrió malvadamente. Sabía que Duddley no estaba enojado por el helado. Le molestaba muchísimo más que Ginny le hubiera besado por iniciativa propia.


End file.
